Porcelaine
by timaelan
Summary: Pure romance. Avis aux amateurs du genre. Deuxième génération. Sans DBGT.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le bruit lointain de la circulation de fin d'après-midi montait comme un faible écho les huit étages de l'immeuble. Un vent léger venait atténuer la chaleur des rayons insistants du soleil déclinant.

Les jambes de la jeune fille pendaient dans le vide. Elle scrutait l'horizon, le regard lointain, comme si elle essayait d'en cerner les détails. Le tulle et la soie de sa robe s'envolaient par intermittence autour d'elle.

Elle sentit son frère qui se posait discrètement derrière elle sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle demeura immobile, concentrée sur le panorama.

Il hésita, attendit un instant.

- Bra ? finit-il par appeler.

Elle ignora sa présence. Il attendit encore un peu et soupira. Finalement, il s'approcha. Il prit la peine de ramasser ses escarpins, éparpillés négligemment sur son chemin. Il les posa sur le rebord du toit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-il tout bas en posant sa main sur son bras, pour capter son attention.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas mais s'inclina doucement contre son épaule. Il la serra légèrement contre lui et prit le parti, à nouveau, d'attendre silencieusement.

Les boucles sophistiquées de la coiffure de sa sœur voletèrent vers son visage et il les chassa d'un geste.

- C'est pas si grave, ajouta t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu veux que Pan vienne ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Toute la journée avait été une succession de drames d'ampleurs très variables. Sa mère était relativement nerveuse et insupportable depuis un mois et les crises de nerfs féminines commençaient à le lasser sérieusement.

Sa sœur n'avait pas l'air triste. Même pas rongée par la culpabilité. Juste un peu perdue. Il voulait rentrer et oublier tout ça. D'autant qu'il considérait malgré tout, secrètement, que tout était finalement pour le mieux. Une position que son père partageait, quant à lui publiquement.

- On campe ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, alors ? reprit Trunks avec insistance.

Bra tourna enfin les yeux vers son frère. Il y lut une sorte d'amusement qu'il ne s'attendait pas y trouver.

- T'as pas une cigarette ? demanda t-elle.

- Non ! Pourquoi j'aurai une cigarette ? Et toi ? Tu fumes pas, répliqua t-il, pris de court par la question.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

- Y a encore du monde à la maison ? enchaîna Bra.

- Plus trop. J'en sais rien.

- Hmm. Tu pense que j'ai été une très mauvaise fille ?

Trunks sourit à son tour, vu la décontraction de sa sœur, il pouvait se permettre d'être franc.

- Je pense que t'as été une vraie salope de petite fille gâtée-pourrie et égoïste.

- Quel compliment dans ta bouche ! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, répondit-elle sans se décontenancer.

- Oh, si tu me demandes vraiment mon avis, j'ai jamais pu encaisser ton fiancé.

- Trop intello pour toi et pour papa, compléta Bra en haussant les épaules. Moi je l'aimais bien.

Trunks repoussa gentiment sa sœur et se leva. Il épousseta son costume de cérémonie dont il avait quand même tombé le nœud papillon.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors ? T'es vraiment compliquée comme nana. Toutes les nanas sont compliquées.

Il lui tendit la main pour la relever.

- C'est vrai que dans ta petite tête, c'est pas trop compliqué. Mais franchement ? Tu me voyais passer ma vie avec lui ?

Il pencha la tête et la regarda remettre les plis de sa robe qui lui tombait juste au-dessus des genoux. Une robe de tulle et de soie, cousue de minuscule diamants, qui avait nécessité des mois d'élaboration et des milliers de zénis. Une robe de fée pure et innocente, tout le contraire de sa sœur. Pourtant à cet instant, Bra était à la hauteur de son vêtement qui scintillait dans le soleil couchant, lumineuse.

- Bra. Tu pouvais t'en apercevoir avant ? T'es chiante, c'est tout.

L'expression de la jeune femme changea et il crut y lire une sorte de tristesse. Il regretta ses paroles en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas si insensible qu'il l'avait cru au naufrage de cette journée. Il savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir affronter leur mère et la réprobation d'une bonne partie de son entourage.

Elle se dépêcha d'arranger précautionneusement sa coiffure pour dissimuler son expression de malaise. Il soupira encore.

- Allez, viens je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous partis maintenant, lui dit-il doucement en la prenant par la taille avant de s'envoler.

Ils se posèrent sur la terrasse arrière de la Capsule. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Bra remarqua qu'elle avait oublié ses chaussures. Elle haussa les épaules et releva la tête avant de pénétrer dans la salle de vie de la maison.

Bulma était débout appuyée à la table colossale qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. Chichi était assise à côté d'elle. Videl aussi était attablée et tripotait distraitement ses doigts. Gohan était debout derrière sa femme. Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand elle se présenta. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse, debout, face à eux dans sa robe de mariée froissée, pieds nus. Incertaine de l'accueil qu'on lui réservait, elle avait l'impression de comparaître devant un Tribunal.

Pour autant, fidèle à son caractère, elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard et avisa même Goten, qu'elle n'avait pas vu tout de suite, adossé les bras croisés à un mur de la pièce. Elle tressaillit un peu et se tourna vers sa mère.

Bulma tenait un verre de vin et regardait sa fille avec une colère contenue. Bra ne trouvait rien à dire et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en position d'attaquer. Trunks arriva derrière elle et resta en retrait, laissant sa sœur seule face à leur mère.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher de ne pas épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas suffisamment ma fille, commença Bulma avec retenue.

Elle se tut et but une gorgée de vin, comme pour le plaisir de laisser Bra dans l'angoisse de la suite de son discours.

- Mais tes caprices infantiles me fatiguent ! finit-elle en hurlant.

Bra soutint son regard avec un faible cillement.

- Quel bazar tu as mis dans cette maison ! Quelle organisation pour ce mariage insensé ! Et quelle humiliation pour ce garçon ! Peux-tu une fois dans ta vie, réfléchir à ce que tu fais ? Tu as vingt ans ! Ne t'ai-je pas demandé un million de fois s'il n'était pas plus sage d'attendre pour se marier ? NE TE L'AI-JE PAS DEMANDE ? reprit Bulma, sur un ton accusateur.

- Tu ma l'as demandé, admit Bra d'une voix blanche.

Bulma leva la main pour l'interrompre et lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Sa fille crut qu'elle allait poursuivre sa diatribe mais elle se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

- Bulma, elle est si jeune. Ce sont des erreurs… parfois à vingt ans… risqua alors Chichi.

Gohan et Videl avaient baissé les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être à cet endroit-là, à ce moment-là.

- Chichi, je connais ma fille, expliqua Bulma, je la connais, et ce n'est pas une _erreur_, c'est un caprice ! La belle robe, le beau fiancé, les belles fleurs. Et à la dernière minute ! Oups ? Il s'agit de « genre » _passer ma vie_ avec celui-là ? Au secours ! Elle est à peu près aussi inconséquente que son père quand elle veut quelque chose !

Bra se raidit quand elle entendit ce discours. Sa fierté se rebella. Tout cela lui parut faux. Elle avait vraiment _aimé_ sa relation avec Damon. Elle avait été sincère quand elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Et puis… Les évènements s'étaient précipités mais elle avait su ce matin au réveil que c'était une connerie. Le calcul que sa mère lui prêtait la révoltait.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! C'est l'idée que tu te fais de ta fille ? C'est vraiment ça ? J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû dire oui, pour que tout le monde soit content et que la journée ne soit pas perdue ? C'est ça ? s'insurgea Bra avec violence, sortant subitement de stoïcisme.

- Tu aurais dû REFLECHIR pour que personne ne souffre. Tu as pensé à ce garçon ? Bra, quand as-tu pensé à ce garçon ? A quel moment as-tu pensé à lui comme à un compagnon pour ta vie entière ? Ce matin entre six et sept, c'est ça ?

Bulma reposa vivement son verre sur la table et quitta la pièce. Bra se retrouva seule, embarrassée face à la famille Son. Chichi affichait un air compatissant qui peinait à la réchauffer. Gohan et Videl n'osaient toujours pas la regarder. Goten était trop loin pour qu'elle capte réellement son expression.

A cet instant Pan entra timidement avec un plateau de cafés et de thés qu'elle ramenait de la cuisine. Trunks, qui était derrière sa sœur, posa sa main sur son épaule « Ca lui passera » chuchota t-il à son oreille. Bra acquiesça et sortit à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bra avait littéralement planté devant l'autel l'un des héritiers les plus en vue de la région. Damon Stunt était _le_ parti à prendre.

Dieu qu'elle s'était donné du mal pour le séduire. Dieu qu'elle avait dû sortir du lot pour qu'il la remarque. Il n'y a que dans les contes de fées que la princesse est unique. Il n'y a que dans les contes de fées que les autres princesses sont insipides, méchantes ou laides. Elle était riche et pouvait naviguer dans son milieu mais elle n'était pas la seule.

Elle avait fait son chemin vers lui petit à petit, malade à crever de le voir en fréquenter d'autres tandis qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé seulement qu'elle existait. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, elle avait été charmée dans l'heure tandis que lui s'affichait déjà avec une fille parfaite et avait à peine remarqué « _la fille Brief_ ». Sa fierté avait souffert de se voir reléguée au décor d'une salle de bal.

Elle avait couru toutes les mondanités pour espérer le revoir et pourtant elle détestait ce monde. Elle avait même assisté aux courses, elle qui les avait en horreur. Une journée entière à s'ennuyer ferme en regardant, sans vraiment comprendre, des chevaux qui couraient sous les cris d'excitation de pimbèches en chapeaux.

Pendant plusieurs mois, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu la chance de le trouver dans une soirée ou à un repas, sa présence avait été supplantée, par une fille plus belle, plus spirituelle, plus intime. Toujours plus « quelque chose » qu'elle. Elle s'était trouvée si pathétique. _Si pathétique_.

C'est au moment où elle était sur le point de jeter l'éponge, le cœur gros, qu'elle avait finalement attiré son attention d'une manière tout à fait inattendue.

Elle avait opté, pour son diplôme de fin de lycée, pour une matière qui la passionnait personnellement mais qui constituait l'épine dans le pied de la plupart des étudiants.

C'était une matière dont l'examen était oral, un oral soutenu devant plusieurs professeurs d'université. Ils étaient trois candidats sur tout le lycée à avoir osé s'inscrire car les examinateurs étaient réputés pour être particulièrement sévères et il fallait souvent rattraper les points perdus devant eux.

Elle était arrivée avec une grande angoisse au lieu-dit, le jour dit. Tandis qu'elle descendait les marches de l'amphithéâtre d'un pas raide vers ces Messieurs du Jury pour tirer son sujet, elle avait eu la stupeur de le trouver là. Ses nerfs, déjà serrés par l'épreuve, étaient sur le point de lâcher. Elle donna son nom, d'une voix mal assurée, remit aussi impassiblement que possible sa pièce d'identité et émargea les documents qu'on lui présentait.

Elle veilla à ne pas le regarder, se concentrant au maximum sur le président qui lui parlait sans qu'elle arrive à enregistrer le sens de ses paroles. Elle tira son papier d'un geste si brusque que plusieurs autres volèrent hors de l'urne en même temps.

L'un des examinateurs lâcha une plaisanterie sur son état de stress et les autres rirent, sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention. Alors, mécaniquement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait avec un petit sourire et lui fit un petit signe de tête et un clin d'œil complice d'encouragement.

Elle comprit qu'il l'avait certainement reconnue. _Il m'a reconnue. Il sait qui je suis. Il sait que j'existe._ Son cœur se réchauffa en une minute. Elle lut son sujet à voix haute, avec une assurance qui contrastait totalement avec la maladresse qu'elle avait affichée jusqu'ici.

Elle ne fut jamais aussi brillante que ce jour-là sur ce sujet-là. Elle avait une double raison d'être parfaite et elle le fut. C'est ainsi que le destin lui avait donné l'occasion d'attirer l'attention de celui qui hantait à cette époque ses pensées et ses nuits.

Allongée sur son lit, dans sa robe de mariée, Bra se souvenait de tout ça. Et des deux ans qui avaient suivi. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle et il était suffisamment intelligent pour être le plus jeune enseignant de la faculté. Il était riche, il était drôle, il était beau, évidemment. Elle n'était plus amoureuse.

Elle se redressa. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle veuille ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir ? Est-ce que sa vie allait être comme ça toujours une course sans ligne d'arrivée ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vibration frénétique de son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé posé sur son bureau. C'était lui. Son cœur se serra un peu parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance de comprendre sa fuite. Il n'avait eu aucune chance de la soupçonner. Elle se dit qu'elle lui devait une explication. Pas la vraie explication bien sûr, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapprocherait. Par respect. Et ce serait encore un moment horrible, quoiqu'elle devait s'attendre à pas mal de moments horribles dans les mois à venir.

Pour l'instant, elle était trop fatiguée. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un paquet de cigarettes en dégraffant sa robe. Elle se débarrassa des étoffes et de la lingerie sans ménagement et enfila son pyjama, avant de sortir sur le balcon.

Elle venait d'allumer sa cigarette quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Je suis dehors, Pan, répondit-elle sans même vérifier qui entrait.

Pan la rejoignit sur le balcon.

- Comment va ? demanda t-elle sur un ton anodin.

Bra la regarda avec amusement.

Pan et elle n'étaient pas des amies au sens classique du terme. Elles fréquentaient des écoles différentes, des gens différents (sa bande de copains motards laissait toujours Bra dubitative) et elles se voyaient peu. Elles avaient également des personnalités et des centres d'intérêt assez éloignés. Mais par un jeu d'alchimie assez mystérieux, elles se comprenaient. Quand elles se voyaient, elles avaient toujours l'impression d'être des amies de toujours et Bra devait bien admettre, que dans les moments difficiles, elle ne parvenait à s'ouvrir complètement qu'à Pan.

- Ca va, répondit Bra, c'est pas comme si j'avais planté un mec extraordinaire au pied de l'autel devant cinq cents personnes.

- Bon, ça pourrait être pire, alors.

Pan prit une cigarette dans le paquet et accompagna son amie, assise en tailleur à même le sol à côté d'elle. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant que Bra décide du sujet de la conversation, s'il devait y avoir une conversation. C'était une façon subtile de la soutenir et Bra appréciait.

- Je sais que j'ai merdé, finit par murmurer Bra, je réalise. Ma mère n'a pas totalement tort parce que je ne réalise que maintenant.

Pan hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle jeta un œil oblique à son amie pour voir si elle pleurait mais elle avait les yeux secs.

- Si tu n'avais pas envie, tu n'avais pas envie, finit par soupirer Pan.

- La réalité, articula Bra, c'est que j'avais envie d'un autre à sa place.

Pan écarquilla les yeux et se retint de tousser sa fumée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer Bra qui prenait soin de ne pas la regarder. Pan ne demanda pas de détails mais elle les attendait avidement.

- Un autre qui n'y sera jamais, finit par préciser Bra.

Pan avait très envie d'en savoir plus. Mais finalement, peu importait l'identité de cet autre, la façon dont il avait pris la place de Damon, le discours de Bra lui parlait.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu es sûre ? demanda finalement Pan.

Bra se tourna enfin vers elle pour lui faire face.

- Oui, il me l'a expliqué de vive voix, si j'avais un doute. C'est une situation merdique.

- Je ne sais pas tout mais je trouve que tu lâches bien vite, l'encouragea Pan.

Bra saisit son amie par le cou.

- Je ne lâche pas. Mais je sais que je vais me prendre un mur. Et toi ? Tu devrais pas lâcher ?

Pan sursauta et regarda son amie avec étonnement. Bra s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota « _Je vais te dire un secret. Mon frère est un connard. Laisse tomber._ »

Pan eut un mouvement de recul.

- Mais de quoi tu me parles ? s'écria t-elle

- De rien, je ne te parle de rien, je pense qu'on va toutes le deux se prendre un mur, soupira Bra.

- Certainement pas. Je ne cours pas après un mec inaccessible en ce qui me concerne, protesta Pan.

- Non, bien sûr que non.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent, comme Bra pouvait s'y attendre, tout à fait apocalyptiques. Les Tabloïds s'acharnèrent particulièrement sur l'incident, avec la vulgarité dont ils étaient coutumiers.

Bulma, qui étaient toujours furieuse, prenait soin, chaque matin, de poser sur la table du petit déjeuner, à la place de sa fille, les journaux du jour et les notes d'honoraires des avocats chargés de les empêcher de paraître ou de les faire condamner.

Bra se fit la réflexion que des années de vie commune avec son père avaient fini par lui inculquer l'art du sadisme.

Chaque journée commençait donc de cette manière dans les premiers temps.

Encore, cela lui paraissait tout à fait supportable à côté du reste.

Fréquenter ses cours était devenu délicat. Pratiquement tous les étudiants connaissaient ses frasques et, bien que peu d'entre eux en fassent grand cas, il y avait toujours des malins pour lancer des réflexions salées, de préférence en publique.

Et surtout, une partie des professeurs connaissait Damon, quand ils n'avaient pas _carrément_ été des invités de la fête ratée. Cela mettait la jeune fille constamment mal à l'aise. Elle passait son temps à guetter les gens qu'elle croisait pour éviter, si nécessaire, leurs chemins et leurs regards.

Elle était obligée de choisir les places les moins en vue dans les amphithéâtres et les salles de cours.

Même ses amis aimaient encore la taquiner, sans méchanceté mais avec une insistance gênante, sur son « coup d'éclat ». Sa meilleure amie, Mabel, plaisantait volontiers sur le prix que lui avait coûté sa robe de cérémonie et relatait scrupuleusement ses efforts quotidiens pour la revendre sans perdre un zéni. Bra avait fini par craquer et glisser dans son cahier de cours un chèque du montant du prix de la robe dès que Mabel avait eu le dos tourné. Ce fut le dernier jour où elle se présenta aux cours.

Après ça, elle avait jugé qu'il serait préférable de ne plus paraître pendant un temps à l'université, d'autant qu'elle avait appris que Damon était sur le point d'y reprendre ses enseignements, ce qui supposait qu'elle risquait _en plus_ de l'y croiser. Elle se mit d'accord avec un camarade particulièrement sérieux pour récupérer ses notes et décida de ne se déplacer que pour les modules où sa présence était obligatoire.

Au-delà de tous ces désagréments, l'idée qu'elle devait rappeler Damon l'angoissait particulièrement. Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle n'était toujours pas passée à l'action une semaine plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner le matin-là du sixième jour, elle remarqua que la place de sa mère était déjà vide. Elle écartait juste l'empilement de magazines qui trônait devant elle quand son frère vint s'installer son tour en grognant un bonjour.

- Ca fait au moins trois jours que je n'ai pas vu Papa, soupira Bra à son attention.

Elle se sentait un peu seule depuis que sa mère avait décidé de la punir.

- Pourtant, c'est bien le seul de bonne humeur dans cette maison depuis une semaine grommela son frère en parcourant les tabloïds de sa sœur. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver, tu sais.

Bra hocha la tête. Elle commençait à avoir besoin de réconfort sa vie devenait trop compliquée et quoiqu'elle s'était juré d'affronter tout ça la tête haute, la tâche s'avérait plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

- Ouaaah… C'est qui cette nana ? s'exclama subitement son frère en pointant une photo du mariage qui figurait dans l'un des magazines.

Bra jeta un œil contraint pour répondre.

- Mais… C'est Pan, voyons ! répliqua t-elle

- T'es con, je te parle pas de Pan, merci. Je te parle de la fille à côté d'elle.

Bra fixa son frère avec un air un peu interloqué. Elle pensa à son amie avec compassion et soupira.

- J'en sais rien…

- Faudra que je demande à Pan, elle doit savoir, enchaîna Trunks en détaillant la créature sur le papier glacé.

Cette réflexion ramena Bra à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Pan le soir du mariage. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Trunks depuis un petit moment, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais reconnu. Au départ, Bra avait pris ça pour un coup de cœur d'adolescente. Son frère faisait cet effet-là. Mais ça durait depuis au moins deux années maintenant et Bra savait qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon pour Pan.

Trunks était surtout un collectionneur. Il aimait la vie et en profiter et ne choisissait jamais les filles avec qui il sortait pour leur potentiel à construire un avenir avec lui.

Surtout, Pan ne réunissait quasiment aucun des critères qui retenait son attention, ce qui était pourtant plutôt un gage de qualité dans l'esprit de Bra.

Elle interrompit sa pensée quand sa mère arriva pour se servir un café.

- Bonjour les enfants, lâcha t-elle

- B'jour M'man, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Dis moi, Bra, j'ai encore eu les avocats au téléphone, enchaîna Bulma.

A cette annonce, Trunks vida sa tasse et se leva pour fuir la pièce, prenant soin d'emporter le magazine qui avait piqué sa curiosité.

Tandis que Bulma prenait place table, seule avec sa fille, le portable de Bra se mit à vibrer intensément.

Les yeux des deux femmes tombèrent aussitôt sur l'appareil. Un énorme DAM s'affichait sur l'écran extra-large de l'appareil. Bra s'en saisit aussitôt pour le mettre dans sa poche sans décrocher.

- Tu as eu une petite discussion avec lui, Bra ? demanda froidement Bulma.

Sa fille se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire la guerre indéfiniment mais si tu veux remonter dans mon estime, le moins que tu puisses faire maintenant, c'est d'assumer tes choix, chérie. Tu vas aller le voir et t'expliquer. Je te passe que sa famille envisage sérieusement un procès et réclame, c'est le moins qu'ils puissent faire, la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère.

Bra acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est normal. Je vais te la chercher pour que les avocats puissent…

- Non, non. Trop facile, Bra. Tu vas aller lui rendre en personne, puisqu'apparemment, il a très envie de te parler.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son siège en se tortillant, regardant sa mère dans les yeux. Bulma lui sourit avec un air que Bra trouva horriblement sadique. Son père n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Cependant, elle devait être honnêtre. Elle savait que, même en faisant tout ce qu'elle faisait, sa mère la protégeait encore. Elle savait que Bulma gérait tout le reste, les invités, la famille, les avocats, les annulations, les journalistes. Bra réalisa que même rapporter la bague à Damon n'était rien comparé à tout ce que Bulma avait dû affronter quand Bra s'était enfuie.

La famille de Damon était très influente et ce n'était pas des gens qui avaient l'habitude de faire dans la réserve. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à rendre coup pour coup. Et Bra, par son attitude, n'avait pas vraiment armé sa mère pour se défendre. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais fait part des détails de la crise qui était intervenue et de tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer.

Encore une fois, Bra était la mauvaise fille et ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

- Je suis désolée Maman, finit-elle par articuler, prenant conscience qu'elle ne lui avait jamais présenté d'excuses.

Bulma prit la main de sa fille et son regard se radoucit.

- Fais-le et passons à autre chose, répondit-elle doucement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

C'est ainsi que Bra se retrouva le lendemain soir devant un restaurant huppé de la ville. _Fallait-il vraiment que ça dure tout un repas ? Et le soir en plus ?_ Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de poser ses conditions. Ca avait été très bref. Damon avait décroché et elle avait juste dit « _C'est moi_ » et il avait juste répondu « _Il faut qu'on parle. Demain soir 20 heures au Winston_ » et il avait raccroché avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Elle vérifia sa tenue. Elle avait choisi les vêtements les plus communs qu'elle avait trouvés dans son armoire et ça n'avait pas été chose facile. Elle jeta la cigarette qu'elle s'était pris le luxe d'allumer avant d'entrer dans ce qui lui semblait être la fosse aux lions. _En plus, il déteste l'odeur de la cigarette. Très bien._

Elle prit une inspiration et traversa la rue pour entrer dans l'établissement.

On était vendredi et une foule élégante se pressait à l'accueil du restaurant. Bra eut la satisfaction de constater que ses habits la dépareillait totalement de la plupart des femmes présentes. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. De toutes les clientes du restaurant, elle apparaissait nettement comme la moins intéressante pour les yeux d'un homme.

Elle se mit dans la queue qui s'allongeait devant l'hôtesse de caisse après avoir vérifié que Damon ne s'y trouvait pas déjà.

- Bra ? l'interpella quand même une voix derrière elle.

Elle se raidit et son cœur s'emballa quand elle se retourna. Elle se trouva face à Goten. Elle aurait voulu hurler.

- Goten ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda t-elle, mal à l'aise,

Il paraissait seul. Il lui sourit.

- Je vais manger avec ton frère et tu sais « _deux créatures hors du commun_ » que je dois, selon lui, absolument rencontrer.

Elle lui rendit son sourire nerveusement, sans répondre. Son frère…

- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Un peu difficile en ce moment, hein ? reprit-il.

- Ca va, souffla t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait le quitter du regard mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter d'intelligent. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie de lui parler était l'abominable soirée qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer.

Il la regardait avec bienveillance et elle se dit que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi amical avec elle. Ce qui s'était passé _avant_ les avait poussés à prendre des distances et elle réalisa combien il lui avait manqué.

De son côté, il semblait avoir oublié tout ça et se tenait là, tout à fait décontracté. Elle baissa les yeux avec gêne et dépit. Pourtant, elle souhaitait que cet instant se prolonge. Un bras passa sur ses épaules, accompagné d'une vague odeur d'alcool.

- Salut, princesse, grogna une voix rauque à son oreille.

Elle releva la tête subitement. Damon était arrivé et se tenait à côté d'elle.

- Goten, salua t-il d'un hochement de tête.

Goten lui rendit son salut. Bra se sentit rougir. Elle essaya faiblement de se dégager de l'emprise de son ex-fiancé mais il la tenait fermement. _Pas le moment de faire un scandale._

- Je te l'emprunte pour ce soir mais tu as du savoir qu'elle est à vendre maintenant, enchaîna Damon à l'attention de Goten.

- Ca, c'est vraiment grossier, siffla Bra.

Damon se mit à rire.

- Grossier ? reprit-il, je vais t'expliquer ce qui est grossier tout à l'heure, chérie.

Bra serra les dents. _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, surtout là tout de suite, _pensa Bra. Mais elle ne dit rien, au comble du malaise.

- Reste cool, répliqua Goten à la place, sur un ton calme.

- Rester cool, hein ? En ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal, mon pote. Surtout quand la princesse est dans les parages.

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna le dos à Goten et voulut entraîner Bra vers l'intérieur du restaurant. Goten retint son amie par le bras.

- Ca va aller, Bra ? demanda t-il à mi-voix.

Elle hocha la tête, volontaire de faire cesser cette situation insupportable.

- La touche pas, grogna Damon d'une voix éraillée, ce soir, elle est pour moi.

Capitulant sous le regard implorant de Bra, Goten la lâcha et les laissa s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Bra et Damon furent installés dans un coin de la terrasse. La nuit était tombée mais une multitude de lampadaires design et de photophores créaient un éclairage tamisé. Damon commanda tout de suite de quoi boire. Bra nota mentalement qu'il commandait beaucoup pour seulement deux personnes, _sans compter qu'il a pris de l'avance._ On leur apporta du champagne pour commencer.

Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis leurs échanges avec Goten. Il but un premier verre et se resservit. Elle n'osait rompre le silence. Il la regarda en calant son menton dans sa main.

- Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? finit-il par lui demander.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha t-elle entre ses dents.

- Quoi ? Tu es quoi ? J'entends pas bien ? demanda t-il un peu trop fort.

Les clients des tables voisines lancèrent un œil discret mais n'interrompirent pas leurs conversations.

- Je suis désolée, articula t-elle plus haut.

- Oooohh ! Désolée ? Mais de quoi, ma petite princesse ?

Bra fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand il commençait à la prendre comme ça.

- Ecoute, je sais que j'aurai du réfléchir avant, ma mère me l'a assez répété, mais c'était trop… Le mariage, tout ça, j'ai eu peur.

- Ta mère, hein ? Et ton père ? Lui, il a jamais pu me sentir. Je parle pas de ton play-boy de frère…

- Laisse ma famille, c'est entre nous, non ? coupa Bra.

Il hocha la tête et se servit une troisième coupe avant de remplir à nouveau le verre de Bra.

- Ecoute, si c'est le mariage, tant pis. Est-ce que ça doit mettre un point final à tout ? reprit Damon sur un ton radouci.

Bra se raidit. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la discussion viendrait à ce point-là. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait en colère, triste certainement, mais pas qu'il évoquerait l'idée de continuer leur relation. Elle but tout son verre pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça.

- J'ai besoin de temps, lâcha t-elle.

_Ca, c'est la phrase la plus nulle que tu aurais pu prononcer. _Damon était intelligent et si elle l'avait giflé à cet instant, ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet.

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Bra. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non ! protesta t-elle avec empressement.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il la dévisagea avec contrariété.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, conclut-il froidement.

- Je te dis que non. C'est juste, j'ai vingt ans et je pense que tout est allé trop vite.

- Je te demandais pas de faire quatre mômes dans les deux ans qui suivent, Princesse. Je te demandais juste de me jurer fidélité. Vraisemblablement, c'était déjà trop tard…

Bra s'agaça franchement de la tournure de la conversation. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et sortit la bague qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Je te rends ça. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas prête et pour l'instant, je ne veux plus de relation suivie. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu as été parfait sur tout.

Il lui saisit le poignet.

- Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec un autre pendant qu'on était ensemble ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

- NON !

Bra avait presque crié et cette fois-ci les voisins de table se tournèrent franchement vers eux. Damon n'y prêta pas attention tandis que Bra essayait de leur sourire en guise d'excuse. Elle s'alarma subitement à l'idée qu'il y aurait peut-être des journalistes rapidement dans la foule.

Elle savait comment ça fonctionnait et comment certains serveurs dans ce genre d'endroits, arrondissaient copieusement leurs fins de mois en passant des coups de fils dès que des clients en vue s'installaient à leurs tables. Elle tenta discrètement mais vainement de faire lâcher Damon qui la tenait toujours.

- Qui? insista t-il

- Personne… siffla t-elle à mi-voix, cette fois-ci. Tu me fais mal maintenant.

Elle s'était levée pour essayer de quitter la table.

- Ecoute Princesse, ce soir, c'est _ma_ soirée. Tu restes à table tant qu'on en a pas fini. Je ne veux plus de dérobades.

Elle tira d'un coup sec et dégagea son bras subitement, ce qui la déséquilibra. Elle faillit tomber en arrière et renversa un pot de fleur.

- Bra ! Tu vas te faire mal à force de ne pas m'écouter, ricana t-il.

Il reprit une mine dure et sérieuse tout d'un coup tandis qu'elle se remettait en tentant de redresser la plante.

- Maintenant tu t'assois et tu restes, ordonna t-il froidement.

Ce ton alluma une étincelle dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Jusqu'ici, elle avait adopté le mode de la contrition, elle acceptait son rôle de fautive venue faire pénitence et implorer le pardon mais les ordres… Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et peu de personnes pouvaient lui imposer d'obéir Lui n'en faisait pas partie.

- C'est terminé, Damon. On peut bien en discuter toute la nuit, ça ne change rien. J'ai mal agi et je m'en excuse mais je ne peux faire plus pour toi.

Elle saisit son sac et entreprit de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se leva à son tour.

- RAMENE TON CUL ICI ET POSE LE SUR CETTE CHAISE, BRIEF ! hurla t-il en pointant sa place vide.

Elle sursauta. Dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ce genre de chose. Elle repensa furtivement à la possibilité des journalistes. Il était ivre et la situation était des plus croustillantes pour ces fouille-merde. Raison de plus pour en finir au plus vite. Elle accéléra le pas. En une minute il fut derrière elle et attrapa à nouveau son bras.

- T'AS ENTENDU ?

Il voulut la traîner vers la table.

- Laisse-moi ! T'as trop bu ! protesta t-elle en résistant à son mouvement.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous maintenant. Mademoiselle Brief souhaite partir. Je vais être obligé…

- Ta gueule, le clown, interrompit Damon.

Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche et sortit une liasse de billets qu'il lui jeta au visage.

Bra en profita pour se dégager et poursuivre son chemin. Alors, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il se jeta sur elle et la ceintura comme un rugbyman. Elle s'écroula au sol avec un cri.

« Laisse-moi, maintenant. T'es con, c'est ridicule ! » criait-elle en se débattant, consciente que tous les mangeurs les contemplaient, certains s'allongeant même le cou pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Mais il était sur elle et pesait de tout son poids, l'empêchant à moitié de respirer.

- Tu peux pas, au moins m'accorder un repas en entier ? Tu me dois pas au moins ça ? marmonnait-il à son oreille.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui parut infini à Bra, quelqu'un se décida à le prendre au col et à le relever.

- Laisse là, c'est bon ! ordonna une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de son frère.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il dînait également quelque part dans le restaurant.

- Ta sœur est une pute ! protesta Damon en se tournant vers Trunks. Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est officiel, Bra Brief est une pute ! cria t-il à l'attention des spectateurs.

Bra déglutit. Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle était encore assise par terre en train de reprendre son souffle et elle eut soudain l'impression que tout le monde la regardait et s'apprêtait à reprendre l'élégant slogan en chœur.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Hey, y a quelqu'un pour virer cette viande soule d'ici ou je le fais moi-même ? s'insurgea Trunks

Pendant que la sécurité évacuait Damon qui continuait à balancer des horreurs sur son compte, quelqu'un aida Bra à se relever. Elle se retrouva à nouveau face à Goten et sa confusion en fut amplifiée. Elle put tout juste lui souffler un _merci_. Elle le dévisagea en pensant qu'elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

Sa pensée fut interrompue par un majordome.

- Mademoiselle Brief, j'ai réuni les affaires de Monsieur Stunt, il y avait ça sur la table, c'est à lui ou à vous ?

Bra et Goten baissèrent les yeux sur l'objet. Il s'agissait de l'écrin ouvert sur la bague.

- C'est à lui répondit Bra d'une voix blanche.

Sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, sa voix vacillait un peu et elle eut à cet instant précis très envie de pleurer, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé de la semaine. Goten le sentit posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. De manière tout à fait inattendu, ce simple geste rompit les barrières et l'eau dévala ses joues subitement. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour se dissimuler à l'assemblée qui observait encore la scène. Goten passa son bras sur son épaule et la pressa contre lui pour la consoler.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, murmura Bra.

- C'est parti, répondit-il en la guidant vers la sortie.

Dans l'entrée, ils croisèrent Trunks, qui avait tenu à prêter main forte à la sécurité pour raccompagner son ex-futur beau-frère.

- Non, mais quel connard. J'ai jamais vu ça ! râlait-il à l'attention de son ami et de sa sœur.

Il se radoucit quand il vit Bra qui pleurait dans les bras de Goten.

- Il est parti, Bra… Enfin… On essaye de lui trouver un chauffeur pour le ramener. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, précisa t-il.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elles avaient trouvé le chemin, les larmes ne voulaient plus cesser. Goten et Trunks se regardaient, indécis sur la marche à suivre.

Une jeune femme apparut alors.

- Trunks ? Ca va ?

Elle regarda Bra en train de sangloter, le nez dans le pull de Goten.

- Ouais, on arrive, on arrive… C'est ma sœur… répondit Trunks.

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

- J'avais cru comprendre, son copain a assez beuglé dans le restaurant.

Les trois convives contemplèrent un instant Bra, effondrée, qui ne parvenait plus à sortir un mot. La jeune femme soupira.

- Bon, je vous laisse gérer mais on vous attend à table, tardez pas trop.

Elle disparut et Trunks commença à s'agiter.

- Goten, il faut qu'on y retourne, là.

- On peut pas trop la laisser, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? répondit son ami.

Trunks se gratta la tête.

- Bra ? Bra ? On va t'appeler un taxi, tu veux ? Tu veux que j'appelle une copine, ou maman ?

A cet instant, le majordome se présenta à nouveau à eux.

- Monsieur Briefs, je pense que ça vous intéressera de savoir que des paparazzi ont été repérés devant l'entrée. Nous avons dû faire passer Monsieur Stunt par les cuisines.

Bra se redressa enfin et essuya ses larmes en reniflant. Elle regarda son frère. Ils échangèrent silencieusement, habitués à ce genre de situation.

Il leva la tête vers Goten.

- Tu veux pas la raccompagner ? Tu nous rejoins après ? On va surement en boite, je te mets un texto, OK ?

Bra retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de Goten. En temps normal, elle aurait décliné toute proposition d'aide ne venant pas directement de son frère. En la circonstance, elle se contenta de se taire.

- Pas de problème pour moi, répondit son ami.

Tandis que Bra enfilait sa veste, Trunks se pencha vers son ami.

- Pas de blague, tu nous rejoins, hein ? C'est chaud là !

Bra capta ses paroles. Son frère était un grand amateur de femmes mais surtout, il s'évertuait vainement à caser son copain. Il y mettait beaucoup d'ardeur, avec l'aide de Chichi, car tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Goten. Pour l'instant, à la connaissance de Bra, tous ces efforts avaient été peu fructueux. Elle savait que Goten se prêtait avec bonne volonté à l'exercice mais c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à son entourage, il n'y avait jamais de réelles intentions, ni de vraies suites et Trunks revenait souvent vaincu. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était loin du but.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le majordome mena Goten et Bra jusqu'aux cuisines, puis à la sortie de service. Une luxueuse voiture y était garée et devant la portière ouverte, se tenait Livia, l'une des sœur de Damon qui venait visiblement de l'installer sur la banquette arrière.

Bra serra les dents en la reconnaissant. _Aïe._

- Toi ! Sale petite ...! Ca te suffit pas les dégâts que t'as déjà faits ? Comme si mon frère avait besoin d'une bêcheuse comme toi ? attaqua aussitôt Livia

Damon avait trois sœurs qui le considéraient toutes comme un Dieu réincarné. Bra avait eu du mal à manœuvrer pour se faire accepter par elles. Et elle savait que leur soif de vengeance serait à la hauteur de la réticence qu'elles avaient eu à l'accueillir au bras de leur frère.

Bra aurait dû se taire et poursuivre son chemin mais elle se souvint subitement de son humiliation dans le restaurant «_Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est officiel,_ _Bra Briefs est une pute !_ »

- Ca va, Livia. Rentre le border ton Daminou ! répliqua Bra avec défi

L'utilisation du sobriquet ridicule que Damon tenait de son plus jeune âge rappelait trop à Livia l'intimité qu'elle avait accepté de concéder à celle qu'elle considérait à cet instant comme la pire salope de l'univers et elle explosa.

Elle tenta de se jeter sur Bra qui eut un mouvement d'esquive. Goten attrapa le poignet de Livia.

- Calmons-nous. Chacun part de son côté il n'y a plus de raison que ces deux-là se revoient de sitôt, non ?

- Ca c'est clair ! Mais ôte toi de mon chemin où j'appelle mon gorille, j'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec cette garce.

Bra se tenait précautionneusement derrière Goten car elle savait que Livia pouvait être une vraie furie et que son ami aurait du mal à la maîtriser dans la mesure où il n'allait pas oser frapper une femme comme elle.

- Vous feriez de mieux de rentrer votre frère et de surveiller ce qu'il boit, répliqua Goten.

Livia le toisa avec mépris.

- Venant de vous, Monsieur Son, je me passerai bien de conseils en la matière, lâcha t-elle, subitement très froide.

- Saleté, comment oses-tu ? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! hurla Bra

- La ferme, Bra ! cria soudainement Goten qui s'était montré très calme jusqu'ici

Livia eut un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Bra ? Je sais, comme tout le monde, tout ce qu'i savoir sur le mode de vie de Monsieur Son. Il est tout de même le plus grand…

- Madame, peut-on rentrer ? Je crois que votre frère n'est pas très bien, la coupa le chauffeur qui était sorti précipitamment et providentiellement de la voiture derrière elle.

Livia se retourna vivement et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

Profitant de l'occasion, Goten saisit Bra par le bras et la força à avancer dans la nuit de la ruelle.

- Vipère ! hurla Bra en résistant un peu au mouvement.

- C'est pas fini cocotte ! répliqua la voix de Livia avant que la portière ne se referme sur elle.

- Quelle connasse ! grogna Bra entre ses dents, en se retournant encore vers la voiture qui démarrait.

- Calme-toi maintenant ils sont partis, soupira Goten avec lassitude

- Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a traité de pute devant tous ces gens ? J'ai cru mourir de honte, ragea encore Bra que la petite rencontre avec Livia avait délivrée de son abattement.

Goten s'arrêta et força Bra à le regarder en face.

- Bra, arrête ! Tu me fatigues ! Tu as planté ce mec devant cinq cents personnes, je te rappelle !

La colère de Bra retomba instantanément. _Lui aussi allait lui reprocher ça ? Il n'avait donc rien compris. Forcément._ Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre et à cet instant un flash inattendu illumina la pénombre de la rue. Suivi d'un autre et encore d'un autre.

- Les journalistes ! s'exclama Bra aussitôt en plaçant son avant-bras devant sa figure.

Elle prit la main de Goten, qui se demandait encore ce qui se passait, et se mit à courir.

- Cours, Ten ! Cours ! Ma voiture n'est pas loin ! Cache ta figure !

Bra ne voyait pas très bien où elle allait, préoccupée à laisser aux paparazzi le moins d'angle de vue possible sur son visage. Goten la suivait avec confiance. Elle déverrouilla la voiture à distance et sauta dedans. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et elle démarra en trombe tandis que quelques flashs désespérés crépitaient encore.

- Putain, je les ai même pas vus, cette fois ! Jura Bra.

- Quelle vie vous avez, chez les Briefs sourit Goten, visiblement amusé par l'incident.

Bra fouilla dans la boite à gants pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une.

- Quelle soirée de merde, grinça t-elle.

- Hey, tu fumes ?

- Des fois. Pourquoi, tu bois pas, toi ?

- OK. Je vois que t'es de bonne humeur.

Goten quitta son sourire et ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur âcre de la fumée. Bra était énervée, et, dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui parler. Il était lui-même assez contrarié par sa dernière réplique. Il lui tourna le dos pour regarder défiler la ville.

- Tu roules trop vite, lâcha t-il après une minute de silence.

Elle freina très brutalement. Les pneus crissèrent jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'immobilise complètement au milieu de la route déserte. Il se tourna vers elle avec incompréhension.

Elle le fixait avec un mélange de colère et de détermination. Elle se débarrassa de sa cigarette qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-il, incertain.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il fut projeté contre la portière. Il tenta de la repousser mais elle résistait. Finalement, il dut la forcer à reculer et à cesser son baiser.

- Mais, Bra, bordel !

Elle reprit sa place sur son siège et croisa les bras, l'air terriblement contrarié. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? ajouta t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle enclencha la première et démarra à toute vitesse. Après une minute de silence, il se mit à fouiller à son tour dans la boîte à gants devant lui.

- Y a pas d'alcool ici, railla t-elle avec méchanceté sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il haussa les épaules, saisit le paquet de cigarettes, le regarda avec hésitation puis finit par le remettre en place.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant son garage, coupa le contact et mit sa tête sur le volant, comme si elle était exténuée. En réalité son cœur battait à tout rompre et derrière la colère qu'elle affichait, la confusion et la tristesse pointaient furieusement. Goten attendit un instant mais comme elle ne se décidait pas à bouger, il entreprit de sortir. Elle le rattrapa par la manche.

- Attends une minute, demanda t-elle sur un ton plus calme, cette fois.

Il obéit, un peu nerveux.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai planté Damon ? demanda t-elle d'une voix lasse

- Pourquoi ?

- Me fais pas croire que t'as pas compris.

Goten sursauta. Sûrement une bonne partie de lui avait compris, la partie qui vivait encore savait, mais celle-là ne faisait pas souvent surface.

- Pas à cause de moi ? murmura t-il difficilement.

- Mais si, à cause de toi, Goten ! Bien sûr ! Comment tu peux planer autant ? Comment peux-tu être si loin des gens qui t'entourent ? Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça encore et encore ?

Elle criait presque, au comble de l'exaspération et de la peine. Le voir comme ça la tordait.

- Bra, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est vrai qu'on a un peu… dérapé… une fois… mais je te l'ai dit, et tu le sais bien, y a rien à attendre de tout ça. Ce mec était tout ce que tu mérites…

- TAIS TOI ! Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je mérite ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu mérites, toi ? Goten, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Si c'était juste pour me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, je pourrais l'entendre ! Mais tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ta vie. Jamais. Comme si tu n'étais pas à la hauteur. Et ça, CA ME TUE !

Les larmes coulaient des grands yeux écarquillés de Bra, des larmes de rage, de frustration et de désespoir. Il en essuya une de son pouce.

- Bra... Je ne veux pas de toi, dit-il doucement avant de sortir de la voiture et de s'éloigner.

Rester seule dans la voiture, la jeune fille se mit à sangloter bruyamment dans son volant. Elle avait su qu'il risquait de la rejeter mais la franchise de sa réponse la plongeait dans l'abattement le plus total. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle quitta à son tour le véhicule. Bien sûr, Goten avait disparu. Elle scruta le ciel mais il n'était déjà plus en vue.

Ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle détesta ce sentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La seule personne fiable qui restait dans l'univers de Bra était Pan. Elle ne s'était pas suffisamment liée avec ses camarades de fac pour en faire des confidentes, d'autant qu'elle avait développé une paranoïa à l'idée que l'une d'entre elle puisse, un jour, vendre son intimité au plus offrant des tabloïds.

Pan venait volontiers la voir et Bra l'invitait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle savait aussi que Pan avait d'autres raisons de venir à la Capsule.

Quelques jours après sa mémorable soirée, Bra avait donc décidé de sortir avec Pan pour se détendre.

Elle ne cessait de repenser à sa discussion avec Goten et ses paroles, si dures soient-elles, ne parvenaient pas à la convaincre vraiment. Etait-il vraiment perdu ? Bra devait admettre que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la repoussait. La première fois…la première fois pourtant, c'est lui qui lui avait quasiment sauté dessus.

A ce sujet, elle n'avait pas vraiment dit la vérité à Damon. Elle l'avait trompé avec Goten. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment analysé la situation comme ça mais elle devait à Damon d'appeler les choses par leur nom. En définitive, c'est avec lui qu'elle avait promis de se marier.

Trois semaines avant le mariage. Et Goten était sobre.

Bulma lui avait demandé d'aider Bra qui devait déménager un certain nombre de chose stockées dans le grenier en prévision du mariage. Et au milieu de la manœuvre, elle l'avait trouvé là, assis par terre, sur le sol poussiéreux, en train de pleurer.

Qu'avait-il découvert, qui avait fait remonter toute sa peine à la surface ? Bra n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir. Elle s'était juste agenouillée pour le serrer contre elle et le consoler.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà vu pleurer, à l'enterrement et même après, de temps en temps. Mais ce jour-là, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, ses mains tenant sa tête, secoué de sanglots étouffés et incontrôlables, elle l'avait vu si vulnérable, si malheureux. Son cœur s'était littéralement déchiré de le trouver ainsi.

Elle l'avait serré de toutes ses forces, comme si ça avait pu suffire à arrêter son supplice. Progressivement, il l'avait enlacée avec plus d'insistance, puis l'avait doucement étendue sur le sol et, finalement quasiment allongé sur elle, il l'avait embrassé langoureusement.

Elle n'avait pas résisté, elle avait presque trouvé ça _logique_, rassurant. Leurs yeux avaient échangé dans un langage qui échappait totalement à son cerveau et il l'avait embrassé. Et elle lui avait rendu son baiser, goûtant la chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue.

Quand ses mains avaient commencé à parcourir sa peau, le corps de Bra avait instantanément répondu, sans lui demander son avis. Il avait relevé sa robe légère, ses lèvres étaient descendu jusqu'à son nombril et elle s'était cambré pour suivre le mouvement, parcouru d'un frisson. Et même quand il avait commencé à descendre sa culotte et à la lui enlever très lentement, aucun réflexe de rébellion ne s'était manifesté. Juste une envie que rien ne vienne l'interrompre.

Sa respiration s'était faite plus rauque et elle s'était redressée pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains avaient fébrilement cherché le contact de sa peau sous son T-shirt et il l'avait retiré d'un seul geste, l'autorisant à parcourir sa poitrine de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle déboutonnait avec agacement sa robe dont elle se débarrassa d'un coup sec.

Elle se retrouva nue et il la serra brusquement pour la contraindre à s'allonger à nouveau. Elle le laissa faire, goutant l'air frais sur son corps qui ajoutait à son émotion. Il l'embrassa encore tendrement, son torse nu plaqué sur elle. Elle sentit son érection au travers de ses vêtements et ses sens se troublèrent encore un peu plus.

Il défit sa ceinture tandis qu'elle enroulait mollement ses jambes autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre son impatience.

L'attente lui parut interminable jusqu'à ce qu'il règle la question de son pantalon et quand il revint sur elle, cette fois entièrement nu, cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique qui la traverserait du bout des orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux. Il la souleva un peu et la pénétra enfin. Une onde de chaleur surréaliste irradia dans tout son ventre et remonta le long de son échine. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et son bassin se positionna instinctivement pour lui permettre plus de profondeur dans son mouvement.

Il bougea doucement, prenant son temps, comme pour profiter du moment. Elle écoutait sa respiration bruyante qui encourageait son plaisir. Elle se laissa glisser dans la transe progressivement. Un orgasme la saisit sans même qu'elle s'y attende et lui coupa le souffle. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri mais ne cessa pas ses va-et–vient.

Quand son cœur se calma, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens qui la scrutaient, son visage toujours au-dessus du sien. Il haletait un peu mais semblait maîtriser la situation. Elle leva sa main pour écarter la sienne de sa bouche et reprendre un peu d'air. Il saisit ses doigts et plaqua sa main sur le sol à côté de sa tête.

Il approcha ses lèvres et elle tendit instinctivement le cou pour les attraper avec les siennes. Il se recula un peu et se mit hors de portée, l'empêchant par le poids de son corps de se soulever suffisamment. Elle eut un hoquet de désappointement.

Il la regarda avec une sorte d'émerveillement et lécha doucement sa joue, puis, resserrant son emprise en passant un bras sous son dos et son autre main derrière sa nuque, il accéléra le mouvement, lui arrachant un gémissement contenu. Il râla un peu en passant son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle accompagnait le rythme de son bassin avec avidité.

Il la serrait trop fort à présent, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, focalisée sur leur plaisir croissant. Elle jouit quelques instants avant lui, serrant les dents pour maîtriser son envie de hurler, les ongles plantés dans sa peau. Elle le sentit se libérer en elle avec un flash.

Elle reprit son souffle et tout son corps se détendit tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber sur le sol.

Ils restèrent enlacés sans échanger un mot, craignant que le charme ne soit rompu.

Tout le temps que ça avait duré, elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde, ni à Damon, ni au mariage, ni aux démons de Goten. Elle était encore stupéfaite d'avoir trouvé en lui une telle tendresse, une telle douceur presque religieuse, d'avoir pris tant de plaisir si naturellement. Comme si elle avait attendu cette étreinte depuis une éternité alors que l'idée ne lui aurait pas effleuré l'esprit deux heures plus tôt. Elle devait bien admettre que son corps avait été immédiatement en demande de _ses _ caresses.

Même les appels insistants de sa mère depuis l'étage du dessous n'avaient pas réussi à les séparer tout de suite. Ses pas dans l'escalier avaient fini par remettre Bra debout en un instant. Elle avait enfilé sa robe en une minute et crié « _Pas par ici Maman ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et pleins d'ARAIGNEES ! J'arrive !_ ». Et elle avait dû quitter Goten sans même un regard en arrière pour éviter la catastrophe que Bulma ne les surprenne.

Et c'était tout.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête. Elle aurait pu l'appeler mais il ne répondait jamais sur son portable et elle refusait de parler de ça à une machine.

C'est lui qui était venu la voir quelques jours plus tard. Elle était déjà moins enjouée dans ses préparatifs de mariage et se débattait encore avec le trouble qu'il avait jeté dans son esprit.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec lui, lui avait-il dit.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? avait-elle demandé, avec indécision.

Elle s'était approché de lui mais il s'était reculé et avait déposé un baiser fraternel sur son front.

-C'est ce que je te souhaite, Bra. Ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour était une erreur et je te demande de m'excuser pour ça. Oublions tout.

- Goten…

Il avait posé ses doigts sur sa bouche pour la couper.

- Sois heureuse Bra.

Ces mots lui avaient tordu l'estomac mais Bra était fière et elle n'osa pas contester. Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti leur étreinte comme une _erreur_. Finalement, cela n'avait peut-être été pour lui qu'une envie subite, une nostalgie qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre.

Et elle avait été lâche. La facilité c'était de faire ce qu'il avait proposé, d'oublier tout ça et de se tourner vers l'avenir radieux qui se profilait avec Damon. Après tout, la moitié des filles de la ville se serait damnée pour être à sa place.

Mais le souvenir de ce moment avec lui, sa présence fréquente à la Capsule ces derniers temps, obsédaient ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder comme avant et ne pouvait se résigner à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Même le contact de Damon lui inspirait une vague répulsion qu'elle avait du mal à la nuit précédant le mariage, elle avait pleinement mesuré que ce jour fatidique fermerait définitivement toute possibilité de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le grenier, seule au monde avec lui. Toute possibilité de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, de le soutenir, de le voir se redresser, de le voir sourire, enfin apaisé. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait guérir de lui en jouant le mensonge dans les bras d'un autre.

Et elle s'était enfuie. Personne n'avait prévu sa réaction. Tout le monde avait été surpris.

Le seul qui avait deviné qu'elle ferait ça était son père. Son père était un bon confident parce que la plupart du temps, il ne parlait pas et même, il n'avait pas l'air d'écouter. Mais il comprenait tout. Et il tombait systématiquement d'accord avec sa fille _peut être aussi parce que ses problèmes lui paraissaient tellement insignifiants_.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit pour Goten, bien sûr, mais elle s'était ouverte à lui de son manque d'entrain, de sa fatigue de tout ce cérémonial des préparatifs, et même de sa lassitude vis-à-vis de Damon. Et, comme il la connaissait, il avait su avant elle qu'elle ne se marierait pas. Peut-être même avait-il compris qu'elle en aimait un autre.

Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais son père n'était pas un grand bavard.

Et Goten ne voulait pas de Bra. Quand elle se remémorait leur étreinte, elle peinait à y croire mais les paroles étaient claires « _Bra…Je ne veux pas de toi._ ». La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que tout ça lui déchirait les tripes.

Alors, ce soir, elle avait décidé de sortir avec Pan. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Pan avait la main cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui choisissait l'endroit. Et les filles atterrirent dans un bar aux allures de saloon où on jouait du rock un peu passé de mode.

La musique n'était pas tout à fait au goût de Bra, mais elle s'y habitua car la bière était par ailleurs excellente.

Evidemment, très rapidement, deux play-boys aux allures de musiciens back-stage ne tardèrent pas à se proposer pour les accompagner. L'un d'eux connaissait Pan et engagea la conversation. Cependant, après quelques minutes, elle ne tarda pas à leur faire comprendre un peu rudement qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée entre filles. Ils quittèrent la table, avant même d'avoir pu s'y assoir, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas trop et Bra nota immédiatement qu'ils guettaient dans leur direction.

- Pourquoi, tu les as virés, Pan ? demanda Bra, qui n'avait pourtant pas protesté pour qu'ils restent.

- Parce que je les connais, Bra. Et je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Mais si tu veux, je les fais revenir, je te préviens, ça change de Damon.

Bra gloussa, amusée par la mise en garde.

- Non, mais je ne dis pas ça pour moi. Moi, je vais me calmer un temps. Je pensais à toi, Pan, reprit-elle.

Pan grimaça.

- Si c'est ça, pas besoin, lâcha t-elle laconiquement.

Bra fixa son amie dans les yeux et s'approcha de son visage, comme si elle y cherchait un message caché.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? marmonna Pan avec méfiance.

- Comment ça « pas besoin » ? Je peux dire qu'il y en a au moins un sur les deux qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire, alors, c'est quoi « pas besoin » ? Ou plutôt c'est qui ?

Bra posait une question dont elle connaissait la réponse mais elle voulait pousser son amie à le lui dire elle-même, à reconnaître ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre. Pan fronça les sourcils.

- Tu fumes, ma chérie, tu crois toujours que je suis après Trunks ? grommela t-elle.

- Pan, je serais ravie de t'avoir pour belle-sœur, répondit Bra en passant sa main sur son épaule, mais il faut que tu réalises que mon frère a à peu près quinze ans d'âge mental en matière de femmes. Et ce jeune homme au bar me paraît quand même plus intéressant.

Pan se débarrassa de l'emprise de son amie et la repoussa avec contrariété.

- Lâche-moi, Bra, grogna t-elle.

- Hey, tu veux que je te fasse la liste des nanas qu'il s'est envoyée et que tu connais ? proposa Bra qui pensait que Pan avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un électrochoc sur le sujet.

- Ouaah, non merci ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas !

- Attends, attends, j'en compte au moins…

- Mais tais-toi ! Ton frère m'intéresse pas et ses histoires de cul non plus !

Le portable de Pan les interrompit.

Un numéro inconnu s'affichait, il était tard. Les filles fixèrent l'appareil un instant. Pan l'empoigna d'un geste déterminé et décrocha, ce qui était un bon moyen de mettre fin à la conversation.

Bra se détourna pour héler la serveuse pendant que son amie parlait au téléphone en se bouchant une oreille à cause de la musique.

Finalement, Pan raccrocha l'air soucieuse. Elle leva les yeux vers Bra.

- C'est mon oncle, siffla t-elle en saisissant son sac, encore au Poste. Et cette fois-ci il a donné mon numéro pour éviter d'appeler ENCORE mon père. Trunks a pas du décrocher.

Pan enfourna ses affaires en soupirant rageusement.

- C'est plié pour la soirée tranquille. A moins qu'on le ramène vite fait chez lui et qu'on reparte... Ca dépend combien de temps ça prendra chez les flics et l'état dans lequel il est. Tu viens ou pas ? Ta voiture serait utile en plus, demanda Pan en calculant tous les détails à voix haute.

Bra hocha pensivement la tête en enfilant sa veste. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de revoir Goten dans l'immédiat mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.


	7. Note de l'auteur(e)

A ceux qui suivent,

Pour information, j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire qui comptera 11 chapitres et un épilogue. Entre les corrections et quelques problèmes de connexion, je devrais pouvoir tenir la mise en ligne d'au moins un chapitre par jour.

Comme je me désole déjà d'arriver à la fin et que je commence à être à cours d'idée, je reste ouverte à ceux d'entre vous qui n'écrivent pas eux-même et qui auraient des suggestions de sujets/personnages/intrigues qu'ils aimeraient voir en fic.

Et comme j'adorerais voir la section des fics francophones s'étoffer, je suis également disponible pour relire, corriger (même uniquement l'orthographe) de ceux qui n'oseraient pas se lancer.

Bonne lecture.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les filles se présentèrent au poste de police une demi-heure plus tard.

- Je viens pour mon oncle, Goten Son, marmonna Pan avec mauvaise humeur, au policier de l'accueil.

Il lui fit signe d'attendre. Il fouilla dans ses papiers et plaqua un magazine people sur le comptoir.

- C'est vous ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Bra, un peu stupéfaite.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la couverture. C'était une des photos d'elle et de Goten prise à la sortie du restaurant. Pan détailla l'image en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non, répondit Bra fermement.

Le policier la dévisagea et hocha la tête.

- C'est vous, affirma t-il sur le même ton.

Il reprit le journal et disparut dans le local derrière lui en criant, « Hey les gars ! » à des collègues invisibles depuis l'accueil.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Pan à Bra.

- La même merde que d'habitude. Maintenant, ils vont nous ramener Goten, on va pas stationner ici, grogna t-elle entre ses dents

En disant cela, Bra se dirigea vers la sonnette d'appel de l'accueil et l'enfonça en veillant à maintenir son doigt bien appuyé dessus.

Un policier arriva en râlant au bout d'une minute.

- Lâchez cette sonnette ! On vous le ramène votre Prince Charmant ! Je vous préviens, il est beaucoup moins frais que sur les photos !

Effectivement, un agent ramenait Goten qui vacillait un peu, le regard trouble.

- Qui est de la famille, ici ? demanda celui qui avait pris place derrière le comptoir et préparait déjà les papiers de sortie et les affaires de Goten.

- C'est moi, soupira Pan

- Un jour, on vous le rendra pas, Mademoiselle, vous irez le chercher à la morgue ou en prison.

- C'est bon, je sais, grommela la jeune fille en remplissant consciencieusement les formulaires qu'il lui tendait.

Bra soutenait Goten qu'elle regardait avec compassion.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Princesse ? bafouilla t-il.

- J'étais avec Pan quand ils ont appelé. Mon frère n'a pas répondu apparemment. Mon Dieu, Goten…

Ils sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture tandis que Pan finissait l'inventaire des effets de son oncle et enregistrait les explications des policiers.

Bra savait que Goten pouvait boire à l'excès, ce n'était un mystère pour personne depuis la mort de Valese. C'était même un problème pour tout le monde. Bulma et Videl se préoccupaient constamment de lui procurer des emplois les moins exigeants possibles. Trunks le surveillait de près pour le pousser à sortir de chez lui. Gohan s'efforçait de cacher l'ampleur des dégâts à sa mère qui n'était pas totalement dupe.

Tout le monde s'était uni pour qu'il ne devienne pas tout à fait marginal. Cela l'avait sauvé toutes ces années. Bra s'aperçut ce soir-là que même Pan était mise à contribution; elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait le récupérer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Bra, quant à elle, avait, comme toujours, été épargnée de cette réalité. Elle avait pu le trouver endormi tout habillé sur le canapé de la Capsule, ou le voir ivre dans des fêtes, au milieu d'autres gens souls, elle avait entendu son frère et sa mère parler de lui avec souci. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment affronté directement le problème.

Toucher cette déchéance du doigt était pénible pour elle, sans qu'elle sache dire ce qui était le plus difficile à vivre pour elle, de la compassion qu'il lui inspirait, ou de la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que son amour pour une autre était à l'origine de tout ça.

Pendant qu'elle l'installait avec difficulté dans la voiture et qu'il lui parlait de choses incohérentes qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine d'écouter, elle fut subitement convaincue qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. En tout cas pas comme il avait aimé Valese. Il avait été franc avec elle et bizarrement, elle se prit à l'en aimer plus.

- Laisse-moi conduire pour le ramener! lança Pan derrière elle.

Bra était pliée en deux et tentait désespérément d'attacher la ceinture de Goten à l'arrière de la voiturer. Elle attrapa ses clés et les balança à son amie.

Puis elle s'assit à côté de Goten, pour veiller à ce que le voyage se passe sans encombre.

- J'en ai marre, râla Pan en quittant le parking du Poste. Putain, il faut qu'il se fasse soigner.

- Il a déjà essayé, non ?

- Il a essayé, mon cul ! C'est un docteur de la tête qu'il lui faut. Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle est morte ! C'est quoi, l'idée ? Mes parents vont pas tarder à péter un plomb ! Tu sais ce que dit ta mère ?

Bra sursauta à l'évocation de sa mère.

- Ma mère ?

- Oui, ta mère. Ta mère dit que l'addiction chez les Saïyens n'est pas prégnante comme chez les hommes. En clair, elle dit qu'il suffit qu'il veuille arrêter pour arrêter !

Bra resta stupéfaite, réfléchissant à ce que Pan venait d'expliquer. Son amie se retourna un instant pour la regarder.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Il nous fait JUSTE chier, là ! Il a décidé d'être triste jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et il nous emmerde !

Pan était réellement en colère. Elle roulait les dents serrées. Bra regardait Goten qui dormait maintenant sa tête appuyée sur une main calée contre la vitre. Elle saisit doucement sa main libre dans la sienne.

- Je ne savais pas tout ça, murmura Bra.

- T'as jamais eu de raison de le savoir, Princesse, reprit Pan sur un ton plus calme. De toute façon, c'est pas un cadeau, je te jure.

Pan se gara devant la petite maison que Goten habitait à la sortie de la ville. Le voisinage était peu accueillant, pour l'essentiel des terrains vagues occupés ça et là de caravanes ou d'autres petites maisons aussi laides que la sienne.

- C'est là qu'il vit ? s'écria Bra avec incrédulité.

- Ha ! Ca aussi, t'avais jamais vu ? En appartement, c'est pas possible, il casse tout. Ici, c'est bien, pas de voisins ou presque, et pour ce qu'i casser…

Pan fouilla le carton que les policiers lui avaient remis avec les affaires de son oncle et y piocha un trousseau de clés.

- Génial ! Ce soir, il a pas perdu ses clés, remarqua t-elle à haute voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Bra et elle le portèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur. Comme Bra s'y était attendue, l'air était irrespirable.

- Bordel ! jura Pan en piétinant des objets non identifiés sur le sol.

Elle voulut actionner l'interrupteur mais l'ampoule principale était claquée et elles durent se contenter d'illuminer la cuisine voisine pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au lit qui occupait l'essentiel de la pièce à vivre.

Dès que Goten fut allongé sur son matelas, Pan se jeta sur les fenêtres dont elle ouvrit les volets en grand. Bra contemplait avec affliction l'état de la maison. Elle n'était pas tout à fait aussi horrible qu'on aurait pu le redouter mais manquait manifestement des gestes élémentaires.

Elle regarda Goten, indifférentes aux jurons de son amie qui faisait le tour de la maison pour aérer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux du dormeur avec tristesse et repensa à ce que Pan avait dit. _Il suffirait qu'il veuille arrêter. L'addiction n'est pas prégnante chez les Saïyens._

Elle le déchaussa et le repositionna dans le lit, sans même qu'il ouvre un œil. Elle ramassa la couette qui avait été rejetée au pied du lit et l'en recouvrit précautionneusement.

Pan reparut et commença à ramasser hâtivement quelques cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. Elle ne râlait plus maintenant. Bra entreprit de l'aider et elles sortirent l'intégralité des poubelles et bouteilles vides qui n'avaient pas été débarrassées depuis un moment.

Elles refermèrent les fenêtres avant de repartir sans échanger un mot. Pan proposa de finir dans un club mais Bra n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à s'amuser.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Goten entra dans le bar et avisa les buveurs déjà attablés. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui était familier. Il était trop tôt. Il se tourna vers le barman.

- Salut Jonah ! s'exclama t-il à son attention.

L'autre lui rendit un vague salut de la main.

- Salut Son, deux jours qu'on t'a pas vu. On a cru que t'étais enfin mort, grogna t-il.

Goten ne se laissa pas abattre par cet accueil. Il prit place à une table après s'être débarrassé de sa veste en soupirant. Il venait encore de se faire virer. Bulma allait être furieuse. Cela le préoccupait un peu mais son esprit oublia vite ce détail en pensant qu'il avait toute la fin d'après-midi pour lui tout seul.

Jonah posa une bouteille devant lui.

- Le patron veut plus de problème, annonça t-il en la retirant sous le nez de Goten qui venait d'essayer de la saisir.

- Y aura pas de problème. Quel problème ?

- Ecoute, tu fais une bonne part de notre chiffre d'affaire. Tu te tiens…disons "correctement" la plupart du temps et tu nous vires les pochtrons et les bagarreurs avec efficacité mais la dernière fois, tu as déconné et il a fallu qu'on appelle les flics. C'est mauvais pour le commerce, ça. Alors plus de problème, c'est entendu ?

Goten leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Plus de problème, Jonah, assura le jeune homme.

Le serveur abandonna la bouteille et posa un verre à côté. Goten se souvenait vaguement avoir abusé et peut être avoir commencé une bagarre. Mais il n'avait eu le temps que de casser quelques chaises avant de tomber raide. Heureusement, il était un bon client ici et il n'y avait pas eu de plainte.

Après ça, il s'était réveillé en salle de dégrisement et les filles étaient venues le chercher. Ca le contrariait un peu que Pan ait ramené Bra. En même temps, ça la guérirait définitivement de ses idées fixes, il était temps que la Princesse rencontre le monde réel et comprenne ce qu'on lui expliquait.

L'essentiel était là, devant lui. Il allait se verser un verre ou deux et très vite, il penserait à autre chose.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand Bra s'assit en face de lui.

- Bonjour Goten Son, t'as failli me prendre de vitesse, aujourd'hui, lança t-elle joyeusement.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda t-il, interloqué.

Bra ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers Jonah. « La même chose ! Merci ! »

- Eh, bien, je t'accompagne. Pas d'objection ? annonça t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et remplit son verre. Jonah arriva avec un verre du même alcool que Goten.

- Ah, non, Monsieur. Je veux comme lui : la bouteille, s'il vous plaît, protesta Bra.

Le serveur hésita. Goten suspendit son geste en lui lançant un œil incrédule.

- Ca, c'est fort, Mam'zelle, vous êtes sûre ?

- Moi aussi, je suis forte. La bouteille, je vous dis.

Jonah leva les yeux au ciel et retourna chercher une bouteille.

- C'est quoi l'idée ? demanda Goten.

- Et toi ? C'est quoi l'idée ?

- Bra, t'es venue me faire chier ? Dans deux verres, j'appelle ton frère et il te ramène sur un brancard.

Le serveur posa la bouteille entre eux et repartit. Bra se servit un verre et sourit à Goten en le levant à sa santé.

- Chiche ?

Elle voulut boire cul-sec mais y renonça dès la première gorgée. Elle se retint tout juste de recracher le tout mais devint instantanément toute rouge.

- Chiche, répliqua Goten en souriant. Alors ? C'est comment ?

- Dégueulasse, articula t-elle avec difficulté.

Goten partit dans un éclat de rire.

- Allez, rentre chez toi, princesse. Trunks sera pas content.

Bra fronça les sourcils. Elle attendit qu'il eût fini de rire.

- Je t'accompagne, je te dis, grinça t-elle.

Et elle se força à finir le verre d'une traite sous l'œil contrarié de Goten. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait tout revomir dans la seconde mais elle respira lentement et son estomac se calma petit à petit.

- Alors, c'est comment de voir quelqu'un se forcer à foncer dans le mur ? finit-elle par lâcher.

- Oh ! C'est ça l'idée ? demanda Goten en se resservant un verre.

- C'est l'idée, dit Bra en l'imitant. Il paraît que tu t'arrêtes quand tu veux, Goten. C'est ma mère qui a dit ça.

- Ta mère est une grande savante.

Il but et elle le suivit. _Toujours aussi immonde_.

- Ecoute Bra, je sais que tu as l'habitude de toujours avoir ce que tu veux. Avec moi, c'est différent. Tu te fais des fausses idées, même si je reconnais volontiers que c'est un peu de ma faute à la base. Je ne serai pas ton prince charmant.

Bra ne put répondre tout de suite. Son corps s'accommodait assez mal du deuxième verre. Elle respirait avec un peu de peine. Il l'observa avec amusement. Elle gardait cependant son air déterminé qui lui était si caractéristique.

- On en reparle quand t'auras arrêté de boire, souffla t-elle péniblement.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire et lui servit un troisième verre, faisant de même pour lui.

- A la tienne, princesse.

_Je vais mourir _pensa Bra en ingurgitant à nouveau la mixture ignoble que Goten semblait absorber comme de l'eau un jour de canicule.

Mais finalement, contre toute attente, son corps tint bon. La tête lui tournait horriblement, elle commençait à avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui se disait autour d'elle et à se concentrer pour choisir et mettre en ordre les mots qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle avait encore l'impression de maîtriser à peu près la situation.

Des hommes qui semblaient connaître Goten les rejoignirent à un moment donné. Elle fut incapable de retenir leurs noms ou de suivre leur conversation avec Goten. Elle s'efforçait surtout de se resservir à peu près aussi souvent qu'il le faisait lui-même. C'était le principe qu'elle avait décidé de suivre mais elle sauta un verre ou deux. _Ou trois._

De toute façon, il finit sa bouteille avant elle. Et de toute façon, elle ne le vit pas faire parce qu'elle était déjà à genou devant la cuvette des WC, en train de prier Dieu de bien vouloir la rappeler à lui dans l'instant.

Quand son corps cessa à peu près de se révolter, elle se mit à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi, toujours agenouillée.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Goten était adossé dans l'encadrement.

- Alors, Princesse ? Il était pas mieux ton Palais avec le Prince Damon ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en reniflant et en essuyant ses yeux avec son bras.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'es devenu à ce point un monstre ? bégaya t-elle.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. L'expression de Goten se radoucit et il se pencha pour la relever doucement.

- Bra, je veux simplement que tu comprennes, soupira t-il. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi et je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

- C'est faux ! protesta t-elle vivement.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup et le regarda.

- Tu crois que Valese serait heureuse de te voir comme ça ? Tu crois que ça la ramènera de faire tout ça ? cria t-elle.

- Ne parle pas de Valese, coupa Goten avec froideur. Surtout, toi qui ne veux qu'une chose, prendre sa place.

- Sa place ? Mais sa place, c'est au cimetière ! Elle est morte, Goten ! Elle est morte dans ce stupide accident d'avion et …

Bra n'eut pas le temps de comprendre il y eut juste une immense douleur et des étoiles devant ses yeux, puis le mur et elle eut tout juste le réflexe de mettre ses bras sur sa tête pour se protéger avant de rebondir contre la paroi de briques et de s'effondrer au sol avec un cri qu'elle n'eut même pas conscience de lâcher.

Elle mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Goten était à genou devant elle.

- Bra ! Bra, je suis désolé ! Ca va ? Regarde-moi ! Oh ! Mon Dieu, Bra, dis-moi que ça va !

Elle porta sa main à sa pommette endolorie et constata qu'elle saignait elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu m'as FRAPPEE ? s'écria t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Bra, je suis si désolé, c'est… parti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra en embrassant sa tête, comme une chose précieuse. Elle le repoussa fermement tandis qu'il se confondait en excuses, en pleurnichant quasiment.

- Personne ne m'a jamais frappée ! rugit-elle. Goten, tu m'as FRAPPEE !

Elle répétait la phrase comme pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se releva en se dégageant brusquement de ses bras insistants. Elle commença à marcher de long en large en s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant le miroir.

Goten était assis sur le sol dans un coin des sanitaires avec un air abattu.

- Bra, pourquoi t'es venue ici ? Tu vois bien que tout ça ne sert à rien…

Immobile devant le miroir, elle soupira avec exaspération. Elle fit subitement volte face.

- Je t'aime Son Goten. Et je reviendrai demain, si tu es là. Et encore après-demain. Et le jour d'après. Et même dans un autre bar, je te trouverai. Et tu seras obligé de parler de Valèse.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le força à la regarder.

- Tu sais pourquoi on m'appelle Princesse, hein ? Parce que quand je veux un truc, je fais chier tout le monde. Comme mon père. Et je vais te faire chier. Et quand tu seras guéri, tu pourras me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi. Et je te laisserai tranquille.

Son discours et sa détermination le laissèrent sans voix. Elle sortit des toilettes en ajustant sa queue de cheval et disparut.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Bra prit place à la table du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, son esprit était encore embrumé. Heureusement, elle était seule et pouvait contempler sa tasse de café d'un œil vide sans que personne ne lui pose de question. Elle mangeait comme un automate quand Trunks s'installa à son tour.

- Je suis à la bourre, annonça t-il en guise de salut.

Il enfourna trois brioches et se versa un café avec empressement avant de s'immobiliser subitement.

- Bon Dieu, Bra ! lâcha t-il en postillonnant des miettes.

Sa réaction la sortit un peu de sa torpeur. Elle leva un œil endormi. Il approcha ses doigts de sa joue endolorie. Elle la couvrit précipitamment de sa main.

- Ah…euh… un accident de voiture… bredouilla t-elle sans trop réfléchir.

Il avala sa brioche.

- J'ai vu ta voiture, elle n'a rien, observa t-il.

Bra se massa les paupières un moment.

- Ouais, je veux dire je me suis cognée, je suis tombée… précisa t-elle confusément.

- Sur la joue ?

-…Il y a eu une bagarre dans le club hier soir…

- …Un club ? Bra, t'as du rentrer… au plus tard à huit heures du soir hier. Les clubs n'ouvrent pas avant dix heures. Essaye encore une fois, répliqua Trunks en posant sa tasse d'un geste déterminé.

Bra soupira. Il l'embrouillait et elle avait oublié de monter un scénario pour sa blessure au visage. Elle baissa la tête avec abattement.

- C'est Goten marmonna t-elle.

- Quoi ? J'entends rien. Bra, regarde-moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est Goten sans le faire exprès, voilà. Un malheureux coup de coude et voilà…

Trunks fronça les sourcils.

- Goten ? Ca ressemble pas à un malheureux coup de coude. Bordel, arrête de me baratiner, Bra.

- Ouais, toi, arrête de jouer les protecteurs je te dis qu'y a pas de problème.

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant leur père entrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de la table avec un œil soupçonneux peu habitué aux petits déjeuners silencieux. Il saisit la cafetière en face de sa fille et son expression se transforma en un instant lorsqu'il remarqua sa joue boursouflée.

- J'ai eu un petit accident, hier, annonça t-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle avait instantanément repris tous ses esprits en voyant sa tête.

- Un petit accident ? demanda son père avec incrédulité.

- Je suis tombée du balcon.

_De mieux en mieux._ Il sursauta un peu. L'explication était trop vaseuse.

- J'ai pas fait gaffe. Trunks était là, il m'a évité le pire, non Trunks ?

- Certainement, approuva son frère avec conviction.

Végéta regarda chacun de ses enfants avec méfiance.

- Tu devrais pouvoir voler Bra. Tu me désespères. J'aurai préféré que tu t'écrases comme il faut pour retenir la leçon conclut-il simplement.

- En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, je vais faire des efforts.

Elle n'était pas convaincue que son père avait avalé son histoire mais elle était surtout pressée de clore le sujet. Végéta se servit son café sous le regard de ses enfants, immobiles et silencieux, et repartit avec sa tasse.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Trunks se pencha vers elle.

- Goten ? Je peux pas le croire ? Où et quand t'as pu voir Goten hier ? questionna t-il.

- Ah ! Où et quand t'as eu ton diplôme de flics, toi ? Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est tout.

Bra se leva avec humeur pour quitter la table sous l'œil dubitatif de son frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer chez son ami. Pourquoi faire ? Il le trouva, comme il s'y attendait, allongé sur son lit encore habillé de la veille, dormant à poings fermés.

Il l'observa une minute, soupira et l'empoigna par le col. Goten se débattit mollement en protestant. Trunks n'y prêta pas attention, il le traîna sans difficulté jusqu'à la baignoire et actionna la douche. Goten sortit de son sommeil en sursaut et tenta de se soustraire au jet d'eau mais Trunks le maintenait fermement dans sa direction et attendit calmement que son ami eut les yeux et l'esprit bien ouverts, avant de couper le robinet.

- Habille-toi, lâcha Trunks en quittant la salle de bains sans un regard.

Il patienta dans la pièce de vie. _La pièce de mort_. A un moment, il voulut se servir à boire dans le frigo mais ne put que constater qu'il était désespérément vide. Quand Goten avait trop faim, il allait voir sa mère. Trunks soupira. Son ami finit par émerger de la salle de bain.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur ce matin ? grogna t-il à l'attention de son invité.

- En quelques sortes, viens, je t'emmène petit-déjeuner dans un endroit présentable.

Tandis que Trunks conduisait, Goten avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

- Mal au crâne ? demanda Trunks.

- Légèrement, marmonna Goten.

- Ma sœur, c'est pas au crâne qu'elle a mal.

Goten se redressa subitement et regarda son ami. Une connexion venait de se faire dans sa tête. Trunks comprit que Bra avait dit vrai. C'était Goten qui l'avait blessée. Il attendait maintenant sa version.

- C'est pour ça, conclut Goten.

- C'est pour ça, confirma Trunks en se garant devant une cafétéria.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'attablèrent sans un mot. Goten écarta les bras sur la banquette et bascula sa tête en arrière comme s'il se préparait à finir sa nuit. Trunks commanda pour lui.

- Alors ? enchaîna t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Goten soupira et se redressa pour faire face à son ami.

- Je me suis excusé auprès de Bra. Mille fois…

- T'étais bourré ? coupa Trunks.

Goten se raidit et ne répondit pas, pris de court par la question.

- Quelle question ! releva Trunks avec amertume.

- C'est pas le problème ! s'exclama Goten

- C'EST le problème, Goten. C'est tous tes problèmes ! On m'a dit que t'avait été viré hier ?

Goten détourna le regard, décidé à ne pas poursuivre la conversation tandis que la serveuse posait un plateau appétissant devant lui.

- J'ose même pas imaginer l'embrouille si mon père comprend que c'est toi qui a frappé Bra, reprit Trunks. Goten, tu comprends qu'on va plus te porter très longtemps ? T'as franchi la limite, là! Alors, j'attends! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Trunks, tu sais que j'aurais jamais frappé Bra, finit par répondre Goten qui avait maintenant un ton affligé. Je m'en veux mais … elle… Faut qu'elle me laisse tranquille, dis-lui, toi.

Trunks fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'elle te laisse tranquille ?

Goten se frotta la tête, un peu indécis.

- Elle… croit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi et comme j'essaye de la fuir … elle s'est mise en tête de me remettre dans le droit chemin, tu vois le genre ?

Le cerveau de Trunks eut un passage à vide.

- Amoureuse de toi ?... Ca lui a pris comme ça ?...

Goten se tortilla un peu.

- J'en sais rien mais il faut qu'elle me lâche. Explique-lui que y a rien à gagner à me tourner autour, répondit-il.

- Ca, c'est sûr pour l'instant, elle a juste récolté un cocard. N'importe quelle autre fille lâcherait l'affaire, mais tu sais avec Bra… Quand je pense qu'elle a plaqué un Damon Stunt pour toi, les relations avec les nanas, c'est vraiment compliqué.

Trunks se mit à rire.

Goten avait commencé à manger avec entrain en voyant que son ami s'était décontracté.

- C'est vrai que dans ta petite tête, les choses sont pas trop compliquées, repliqua t-il sans réfléchir.

Trunks fronça les sourcils avec la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Bon, écoute, Goten, je me mêle pas des histoires de ma sœur. Mais la prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur Bra, je viendrai moi-même te dessouler à coups de poing, compris ?

Quand il abandonna son ami pour se dépêcher de rejoindre la Capsule Corp où il arriverait définitivement en retard, Trunks se fit la réflexion que le choix de Bra lui apparaissait vraiment étrange et contre-nature.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La lune était presque pleine ce soir-là. Goten était installé sur son porche et l'observait depuis un moment. Devant lui, dans l'allée, il avait aligné un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles intactes qu'il venait d'acheter. Il avait vidé son compte pour le mois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fortune entière réunie face à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à les compter dans la pénombre.

_Il fait nuit je n'ai pas commencé. Vingt, Trente ? Aucune idée. Un jour, une semaine ? Ca va dépendre. Pour l'instant, j'ai plus de raison de me lever…_

Il tapotait le plancher du perron de ses doigts sans se décider. Il repensa aux paroles de Trunks. « _T'étais bourré ?_ » _Ouais… J'étais bourré, mon pote. J'étais bourré et je l'ai frappée. Et sa petite tête de Princesse est allée s'éclater dans le carrelage des chiottes. Ca a fait* ploc* et elle s'est écroulée sur le sol en criant. Et maintenant son magnifique petit visage de porcelaine est tout fissuré... Ce soir, elle est pas là, je peux y aller tranquille. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?_

- T'as pas commencé sans moi ? demanda une voix qui l'extirpa de ses pensées.

Il leva les yeux. Bra était à l'entrée de sa cour avec un sac en papier craft qui semblait relativement lourd. Elle restait un peu hésitante devant la chaîne de bouteilles alignées dans le chemin poussiéreux de la maison. Elle finit par les enjamber prudemment pour s'approcher de lui.

- J'avais ramené des provisions mais ce ne sera peut-être pas utile, annonça t-elle sur un ton dégagé.

Elle finit par s'assoir à côté de lui et posa le sac. Il la dévisagea sans rien dire. La lumière de la lanterne extérieure tombait à pic sur son visage et coulait impitoyablement sur sa pommette blessée.

Il caressa précautionneusement sa joue pour mieux cerner l'entaille. Elle frémit et ferma les yeux à la douceur de son contact.

- Princesse, murmura t-il, je suis si désolé.

Elle saisit sa main et la repoussa, avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, raconte-moi Valèse, répliqua t-elle.

Il soupira et détourna son regard d'elle. Il saisit une bouteille et l'ouvrit.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, tu l'as dit toi-même, Valèse est morte dans ce stupide accident d'avion. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?

Fidèle à son principe, elle décapsula une bouteille à son tour.

- Goten, ça fait cinq putain d'années qu'elle est morte. Et tu t'interdis de vivre. Tu as le droit d'être triste parce que tu es en deuil mais tu fais plus que ça… tu te punis. Dis-moi de quoi tu te punis ?

- A quoi ça t'avance de remuer tout ça, Dr Freud ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pourquoi t'as pas juste épousé ce super-type qui était tout ce qu'il te fallait ?

Bra laissa un instant son estomac faire connaissance avec le breuvage qu'elle venait d'avaler tout rond.

- Je te l'ai dit pourquoi. La réponse n'a pas l'air de te convenir mais ça ne change rien, finit-elle par répondre.

Il termina sa bouteille d'une traite et elle le suivit. Il eut pitié d'elle en voyant sa tête et décida discrètement de faire une pause. _Cette fille est folle._

- Et, toi, pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus dans le grenier ? Une inspiration subite ? demanda t-elle soudainement.

Il sourit.

- J'ai eu envie d'un instant de bonheur, tu vois, je ne suis pas _toujours_ triste. Tu regrettes ?

- Je regrette juste le timing. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas culpabilisé ce jour-là d'avoir trahi le souvenir de Valèse ? T'es allé te bourrer la gueule après ça ?

Le sourire de Goten s'assombrit devant cette nouvelle attaque.

- Bra, arrête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Tu devais prendre l'avion avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a tenue bien à l'abri de tout ça, comme d'habitude, mais ça, je l'ai enregistré.

- Arrête.

- Pourquoi t'étais pas dans l'avion Goten ? Tu l'aurais sauvée sans effort.

- Arrête !

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Encore ?

Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais il la maintint _in extremis_. Elle lui rendit son baiser avidement et passa progressivement sur genoux où elle se retrouva assise à califourchon face à lui. Aucun des deux ne faiblissait à étreindre l'autre, et rapidement, elle sentit son désir au travers de son pantalon.

Elle passa les mains sous son pull pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau et la saillie de ses muscles. Il la bascula subitement et la plaqua au sol sur le dos en détachant ses lèvres de siennes.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se relever et s'éloigner mais il la regardait avec des yeux luisants. Sans la quitter des yeux, il ramena brusquement ses fesses tout au bord des marches et déboutonna son jean. Il passa lentement sa main dedans, puis dans sa culotte. Elle déglutit et se cambra un peu tandis qu'il jouait de ses doigts. Elle gémit sourdement. Après un moment, il retira sa main et fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à son nombril laissant un sillon humide sur son ventre.

Alors il l'empoigna par la taille et utilisa sa main libre pour retirer son jean et sa culotte qu'il balança plus loin sur le porche. Il s'agenouilla sur la dernière marche du porche. Bra se redressa, se trouva face à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir son pantalon. Elle le baissa suffisamment pour en extraire son sexe.

Elle posa les yeux dessus, incertaine. La première fois, elle n'en avait pas vu grand-chose. Tandis qu'il retirait son pull, elle se baissa et enfourna son pénis doucement dans sa bouche. Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Pendant qu'elle s'appliquait avec douceur il posa sa main avec hésitation sur ses cheveux et lui caressa la tête. Il la laissa faire un moment, guidant ses mouvements de sa main.

Finalement, il s'éloigna d'elle et, la saisissant par la nuque, la plaqua à nouveau sur le sol, cette fois-ci face contre terre. Elle suivit son mouvement sans broncher et il se pencha sur son dos avec un grognement rauque. Il passa sa langue entre ses omoplates et l'instant d'après, la pénétrait d'un coup de reins. Elle eut un hoquet et saisit ses doigts qui enserraient toujours l'arrière de son cou.

La main libre de Goten maintenait sa taille. Il commença son va-et-vient et elle gémit à nouveau, avec l'impression qu'elle ne trouverait jamais assez d'air pour alimenter ses poumons. Il l'accompagnait de sa respiration bruyante. L'orgasme ne fut pas long à venir. D'abord Bra lâcha un cri qui la prit elle-même au dépourvu. Son plaisir déclencha presqu'aussitôt la jouissance de Goten.

Il ne se retira pas tout de suite et posa sa tête sur le dos de Bra un moment avant de la libérer.

Il s'allongea d'un coup sur le dos sur le plancher du perron et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Elle restait collée à lui comme pour s'imprégner de son essence, sans rien dire. Elle craignait de rompre le silence. Pour dire quoi ? Qu'elle l'aimait et s'entendre répondre qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais son Prince Charmant ? Elle avait encore l'avantage sur Valese d'être vivante, elle. Autant profiter de l'instant.

Il restait là, les mains derrière la tête, contemplant la lune à nouveau, sans un mot. Ils laissaient leurs cœurs reprendre une cadence plus normale. Cela dura.

- Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pris l'avion avec Valèse car je venais de la quitter, dit-il soudainement.

Bra tressaillit en entendant ses paroles. Elle ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Elle retenait son souffle.

- J'ai été très lâche. Le pire lâche. Mon père n'aurait pas été fier de moi. Ca faisait des mois que je voulais la quitter... Comme elle était triste et qu'elle avait fini par soupçonner que je ne l'aimais plus, je l'avais demandé en mariage. C'est pas lâche, ça ?

Bra resserra son étreinte en ressentant la colère et la tristesse de Goten. Il soupira, fixant toujours la lune.

- Finalement, ce jour-là, on devait aller voir ses parents et toute sa famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait prendre conscience des conséquences de ma lâcheté. Et j'ai trouvé le courage de tout lui déballer. Ca macérait depuis tellement longtemps, c'est sorti avec méchanceté, à l'occasion d'une dispute banale.

- Mais tu lui as dit, que pouvais-tu faire d'autre ? murmura Bra.

Il baissa finalement les yeux sur elle et se releva en l'écartant doucement. Elle céda à son mouvement et se détacha de lui à contre-coeur. Il entreprit de se rhabiller, à nouveau mutique.

Elle le regarda faire sans bouger, déchirée de le voir s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau. Il se rassit sur le perron et reprit une bouteille. Il but une gorgée et se tourna vers elle.

- Ce que je lui ai dit ce jour-là, Princesse, c'était vraiment pas classe. Et on était fiancé. Mais je ne l'aimais plus et je n'arrivais pas à lui dire autrement, reprit-il.

Bra se rhabilla à son tour, et, renonçant à son petit jeu de le suivre dans sa consommation, elle s'alluma une cigarette qu'elle fuma adossée au mur. Elle commençait à douter de sa capacité à le guérir de son mal-être.

- J'ai planté Damon avec peu de classe, moi aussi. Il n'avait pas mérité ça non plus. Si il meurt demain, je ne m'en voudrais pas toute ma vie, comme tu le fais, releva t-elle amèrement.

Il s'immobilisa. Il posa sa bouteille et la saisit par la cheville pour la traîner jusqu'à lui. Il se pencha sur son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Bra. C'est Valèse qui pilotait l'avion. Valèse pilotait cet avion, tu le savais ?

Elle tressaillit. Il s'approcha au point que leurs peaux se touchaient presque et, plaçant sa bouche près de son oreille, il chuchota.

- On n'a jamais compris pourquoi l'appareil s'était crashé. Tu as un avis sur la question ?

Bra se raidit. Il contempla son expression horrifiée.

- Tu voulais savoir ? Tu voulais qu'on partage ? Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé entre Valèse et moi juste avant qu'elle prenne cet avion. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je suis encore trop lâche pour expliquer ça aux autres. Tout le monde croit que je pleure la femme de ma vie.

Bra restait immobile son cerveau enregistrait les révélations de Goten tandis que son cœur battait à toute allure, mordu d'effroi.

Il se redressa et reprit sa bouteille. Derrière lui, Bra ne trouvait plus les mots.

Il continua à boire toute la soirée sans qu'elle se décide à bouger. Très égoïstement, la première chose qu'elle retint était qu'il avait cessé d'aimer Valese bien avant qu'elle ne meure. La seconde chose qui s'imposa à elle fut la souffrance qu'il endurait depuis cinq ans, seul avec son secret et sa culpabilité.

Elle ne voulait plus boire et ne trouvait plus la force de le bousculer comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter non plus.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur son perron, enveloppée dans une couverture poisseuse qu'elle avait ramenée du salon.

Le lever du soleil la réveilla. Sa première impression fut la douleur lancinante des courbatures que lui avait laissées le sol dur du perron. Elle avait froid.

En se redressant, elle avisa Goten qui dormait un peu plus loin à même le sol. Un nombre impressionnant de cadavre de bouteilles encombraient les marches du porche.

Elle le couvrit avec précaution et contempla le spectacle étrange qui s'offrait à elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout bu et il restait un grand nombre de bouteilles et canettes inentamées qui faisaient la ronde dans le jardin.

En essayant de compter mentalement celles qui étaient vides au bas des marches, elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Une froide détermination la prit subitement. Elle sauta par-dessus les marches et shoota magistralement une première bouteille. Elle explosa et le liquide puant gicla sur son jean. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et mit un second coup de pied qui éjecta d'un coup quatre de ses voisines.

Repérant un vieux manche en bois contre la clôture, elle s'en saisit vivement et commença à faucher tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Des éclats de verre sautèrent et égratignèrent ses avant-bras. Une frénésie s'empara d'elle. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, y mettant plus de force à chaque fois avec une rage croissante. Elle n'entendait même pas Goten qui l'appelait.

Elle ne sentait ni les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ni l'humidité nauséabonde qui imprégnait ses vêtements à chaque éclaboussure, ni les particules de verre qui blessaient ses mains et jusqu'à son visage.

Finalement, il saisit le manche et la força à cesser. Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda.

- Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

- T'es même pas sûr que c'était pas un accident ! hurla t-elle

Un hoquet la coupa elle s'aperçut alors seulement qu'elle pleurait. Il ne dit rien et lui retira le bâton des mains.

- Si ça se trouve c'était un accident ! Et pis, si c'en était pas un…, reprit-elle

Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite.

- Si c'en était pas un, c'était le choix de Valese. A force de voir ton père sauver l'humanité, tu te crois obligé d'être responsable de tout ce qui arrive, c'est ça ?

Il balança le manche en bois et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la maison. Cette réaction la mit un peu plus en colère si c'était possible.

- Tu détruis tout le monde Goten ! Pas que toi !

- Je t'ai prévenue, lâcha t-il sans même se retourner.

Il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte. Bra resta seule au milieu des débris de verre partagée entre la rage et la douleur. Ses sanglots avaient redoublé.

- Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends, connard ! Je t'aime ! cria t-elle en dernier recours à la porte fermée.

Devant l'inertie qui faisait écho au sacrifice de sa fierté, elle s'empara d'une bouteille et la balança avec force contre le mur de la maison. Elle éclata dans une pluie de débris contre la façade. Elle en lança une ou deux autres, sans vraiment pouvoir viser au travers de ses larmes, avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol, sans prendre garde à l'alcool et au verre pilé. Elle resta là un certain temps avant que son frère n'arrive.

- On rentre, Princesse, lui dit-il doucement en la relevant.

Il l'installa dans la voiture et retourna chez Goten. Elle resta seule un moment sans vraiment prendre conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Quand Trunks revint, il la toisa, retira distraitement quelques éclats de verre restés plantés dans son visage et dans ses bras.

- Reste loin de Goten, Bra.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Goten était exténué. Un mal de tête lancinant tambourinait sourdement dans son crâne. Il était tôt et il s'était attendu à se rendormir assez vite après le départ de Trunks. Mais le sommeil le fuyait étrangement. Il repensait à Bra. Sa voix faisait encore écho dans son esprit. « _Je t'aime ! Tu entends connard ! Je t'aime !_ ».

A ce moment-là, il avait su qu'elle disait vrai.

Il s'était toujours interdit de l'approcher. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme un diamant sous cloche, magnifique et fragile. Intouchable. Toute sa vie, tout le monde l'avait considérée comme ça. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était ni fragile, ni intouchable. Elle était même plus que tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait manqué à la promesse qu'il s'était faite de se tenir à distance. Au début, ça avait été facile parce qu'il y avait Damon. Elle avait paru si heureuse avec lui pendant ces deux années, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait renoncer à tout ça, surtout si brutalement. Les choses lui avaient apparemment échappé. Mais, même si il avait souffert de la voir avec lui, il devait bien admettre, en même temps, que cette relation l'avait rassuré parce que ça l'avait aidé à se tenir à distance et qu'il la croyait heureuse.

Ca l'avait aussi convaincu que sa résolution était la bonne. Il se sentait si mal depuis la mort de Valese qu'il avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose de positif à offrir à Bra. En tout cas rien de comparable à ce que Damon pouvait lui apporter.

Pourtant, ce jour-là dans le grenier, il avait failli à tout ça. Il s'en était voulu mais l'idée qu'elle allait en épouser un autre, que le cours de son existence prendrait un virage qui la mettrait définitivement hors de sa portée, lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant que cela aurait pu révéler des sentiments chez elle.

Il se sentait si indigne d'elle.

Même quand elle avait essayé de revenir vers lui, même quand elle avait annulé son mariage avec Damon, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une tocade dans sa petite tête de Princesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Il lui avait dit la vérité quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais son Prince charmant. C'était pourtant de ça qu'avait besoin une Princesse, non ?

Il soupira et se retourna encore une fois dans le lit. Son esprit était tout à fait réveillé et restait rebelle à toute léthargie. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon. Il avait faim mais il n'avait plus rien à manger et plus un sou en poche. Il referma le frigo avec lassitude et sortit sur le porche qui était maintenant inondé de soleil.

Il contempla le spectacle apocalyptique que les évènements des dernières heures avaient laissé dans sa cour. Une myriade d'éclats de verre scintillait sur le sol. Ca et là, se dressaient encore des bouteilles ou des canettes, intactes ou défoncées, comme des soldats survivants sur un champ de bataille.

Les marches du perron, qui menaient à cette plaine de la désolation, étaient encombrées d'un enchevêtrement d'autres bouteilles qui étaient, quant à elle, totalement vides. Sa consommation de la nuit.

Laissant ses yeux errer sur ce décor lamentable, il pensa à Végéta.

Végéta ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé en cinq ans. Goten ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu à l'enterrement, quoique Bulma l'y ait sûrement traîné. Pas une fois, il n'avait eu l'air de s'intéresser à son sort. Goten avait tout juste pu décrypter du mépris dans son œil, de temps à autre, quand ils se croisaient.

Cela n'avait jamais préoccupé le jeune homme de toute façon. Il s'était placé dans une situation qu'il assumait et la seule chose qui le tenait peut-être encore était le dévouement de ses proches. Il attendait que leur patience s'use pour sombrer tout à fait et voir enfin le fond, qu'il visait depuis le départ, pour être honnête.

Il avait été très surpris de voir arriver Végéta dans la cafétéria ce matin-là après le départ de Trunks. Il pensa aussitôt, à juste titre, qu'il avait suivi son fils. Il s'était assis à sa table sans dire un mot, les bras croisés, le regard froid comme l'enfer.

En un instant, Goten sut qu'il avait compris qu'il avait frappé Bra. Quelle autre raison pouvait le pousser à être là ? Goten n'arrivait même pas à avoir peur.

- Tu viens à cause de Bra ? demanda le jeune homme sans détours.

Végéta acquiesça silencieusement.

- Tu viens me tuer ? Ca ira peut être plus vite, comme ça. Si on peut juste épargner un peu les meubles et les gens que nos histoires n'intéressent pas, ce serait pas mal, reprit Goten avec un calme dont il s'étonna lui-même.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas de te tuer, répondit Végéta sur un ton glacial.

- Oh, on se fait vieux, hein ? Tu veux quoi ? Une bonne dérouillée à l'ancienne ?

- Même ça me paraît sans intérêt te concernant.

Goten hocha la tête et se remit à manger. Soudain, Végéta le saisit par le col et le força à cesser son repas en le tirant vers lui. Une partie des plats fut renversée. La serveuse s'immobilisa avec méfiance et les scruta, dans l'attente d'une bagarre. Mais Végéta se contentait de tenir Goten par le T-shirt, afin de s'assurer qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Ecoute-moi bien, mon garçon, ce qui peut advenir de toi m'indiffère à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Je trouve que tes petites misères interfèrent déjà un peu trop dans la vie de ma femme et de mon fils. Jusqu'ici, Bra était à l'abri de tout ça. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu t'approches d'elle. T'as bien entendu ?

Goten, qui était en équilibre dans une situation désagréable, et ne parvenait pas à relâcher l'emprise du Saïyen, fit signe qu'il avait compris. Végéta le rejeta en arrière et il s'écroula à moitié sur la banquette.

- Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, cracha t-il.

Goten leva les yeux avec défi et détermination.

- Je sais ! Je sais ça ! T'as qu'à lui dire, toi, si t'es si malin !

Végéta s'était levé et lui rendit son regard.

- Ca ne ferait que la convaincre du contraire. Arrange-toi pour la tenir éloignée de toi, fais-le pour elle, à défaut de plus rien faire pour toi…Et fais-le sans plus toucher un seul de ses cheveux.

Ayant dit cela, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'ai essayé ! cria Goten à son attention alors qu'il n'écoutait visiblement déjà plus. J'essaye et j'y arrive pas !

En contemplant les restes de sa beuverie au bas des marches du perron, Goten repensa à Végéta, à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Il avait devant lui, si besoin en était, la démonstration de sa clairvoyance.

Pourtant Bra refusait de voir. Sa ténacité avait un peu désorienté Goten au début, elle le déroutait carrément maintenant. Surtout qu'elle connaissait la vérité à présent.

Cette vérité ignoble, il la lui avait livrée à dessein, après avoir _lâchement_ cédé, _à nouveau_, à l'appel de ses désirs. Il aurait pensé qu'après avoir compris sa vraie nature, sa lâcheté répugnante, elle serait rentrée chez elle et ne lui aurait plus jamais adressé la parole.

Mais non, elle était restée là, sans rien dire. Comme pour lui signifier qu'elle serait toujours là.

Il avait contemplé son petit visage de porcelaine après qu'elle se soit endormie à même le sol. Il avait résisté à l'envie de se blottir contre elle. Et il avait bu bien sûr.

Cette nuit-là, saoul comme toujours, devant son corps endormi, recroquevillé dans sa couverture crasseuse, dans la poussière de son porche, dans la fraîcheur impitoyable de la nuit, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi indigne d'elle. A quoi avait-il réduit _sa_ princesse ?

Mais ce n'était que lors de son explosion de colère, le lendemain matin, qu'il avait vraiment compris qu'elle ne le considérerait jamais comme un être indigne, comme un lâche. Alors qu'elle avait toute les cartes en mains, qu'elle pouvait décider de se coucher sans perdre la face, ses sentiments et sa détermination n'avaient pas faibli.

« _Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends connard ! Je t'aime !_ »

Ces mots l'avaient saisi. Il était assis sur le lit et venait d'envoyer un texto à Trunks pour qu'il vienne la chercher, quand elle les avait hurlés. Il l'épiait par le carreau de la porte d'entrée; il la vit saisir une première bouteille pour la lancer contre la façade, indifférentes aux plaies sanguinolentes sur ses bras et sur son visage, enragée comme son père aurait pu l'être. Il sentait son _ki _jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps refusait tout mouvement. Il la surveilla encore longuement tandis qu'elle restait abattue, agenouillée au milieu des débris de bouteilles, sanglotant de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce que Trunks vienne la relever et l'emmène.

_Sors, demande lui pardon, ne la laisse pas saigner devant ta porte close. _Son esprit ne tendait qu'à une chose, serrer son corps meurtri, l'extirper de cette fange où il l'avait conduite. Mais ses jambes restaient inertes, sa bouche demeurait scellée. Il se sentait à la croisée des chemins et ses pas le conduisaient tout naturellement vers la route qui descendait, refusant tout net d'en envisager d'autre. Et Trunks avait emmené Bra.

Il était revenu avec un air contrarié.

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? Vous êtes _fatigants_ ! râla t-il dès que la porte se fut refermée.

Goten regarda son ami. Il réalisa, à quel point Trunks était son _ami_. Quasiment son frère en fait. Un autre lui aurait cassé la gueule sans autre forme de procès. Trunks ne le faisait pas parce qu'il était à peu près aussi attaché à Goten qu'à sa sœur. Parce qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à l'amitié de Goten qui avait pourtant bien peu à lui apporter. Il n'y a qu'à un frère qu'on pardonne en toute circonstance.

- Je lui ai tout raconté au sujet de Valese, dit Goten sans même y réfléchir.

Trunks haussa les sourcils. Il croisa les bras et s'approcha de son ami, toujours assis sur le lit, son portable entre les mains.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Goten regarda Trunks dans les yeux. Il lui devait bien la vérité.

- J'ai quitté Valèse. Juste avant qu'elle prenne son avion. Nous avons eu une scène terrible et j'avais enfin eu le courage de la quitter… Elle est partie en larmes s'installer aux commandes de ce putain d'avion.

La stupeur se lut sur le visage de Trunks qui eut un petit mouvement de recul.

- Tu l'as… quittée ? articula t-il, comme pour mieux comprendre.

- Je ne l'aimais plus. Depuis longtemps.

Trunks souffla, comme si il venait d'accuser un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il s'assit à côté de son ami sur le lit. Il resta silencieux un instant, digérant les paroles de Goten.

- Et tu crois que… reprit-il, sans oser terminer sa phrase.

- Qu'elle a délibérément crashé l'avion ? Peut-être. Qui sait ? C'est une question qui mérite d'être posée, tu crois pas ? poursuivit Goten.

Trunks hocha la tête et fixa le sol. Au bout d'un moment il se leva et serra l'épaule de son ami.

- Et Bra ? demanda t-il subitement.

Goten baissa la tête sans répondre. Trunks soupira.

- De toute façon, je suis pas sûr que vous vous faites du bien.… Je vais essayer de lui parler. Elle est tellement… têtue, des fois.

Goten l'avait laissé repartir sans le détromper. Trunks était un vrai ami.

Se remémorant tout ça sur son perron, Goten s'aperçut que son _ki _s'était élevé. Il le poussa un peu. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'entraînait plus. Tellement longtemps. Il joignit ses mains et entreprit d'y accumuler de l'énergie. Ce fut laborieux, presque douloureux, mais il parvint à réunir une petite boule. Minuscule à la vérité.

Il se décida pourtant à la libérer et elle désintégra littéralement toutes les bouteilles et débris de verre qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Le chaos de la cour s'était transformé en désert fumant. Goten leva la tête vers le ciel radieux. Il se sentait vivant.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

De retour à la Capsule, Bra s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas échangé un mot avec son frère qui était, sur l'instant, en réalité plus préoccupé par les révélations sur la mort de Valese que par l'état de sa sœur.

Elle se doucha pour se débarrasser de la majorité des éclats de verre logés dans ses cheveux et sous sa peau. Après cela, elle se sentit vidée de toute énergie et s'allongea sur son lit pour sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil libérateur.

Quand elle se réveilla, la douleur des coupures lui rappelèrent aussitôt les évènements du matin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. En se levant, elle eut la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'on avait posé une petite aumônière sur son bureau.

Elle en dénoua le ruban avec méfiance en pensant à Damon. _C'est tout à fait le genre de choses que fait Damon_. Elle s'attendait à y trouver un bijou ou n'importe quoi de précieux et raffiné. Pourtant il ne contenait qu'un haricot et un petit papier plié en quatre. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elle prit le haricot entre deux doigts et l'observa avec indécision. Ne parvenant pas à arrêter son opinion sur cet objet incongru, elle déplia le papier.

« _Un senzu pour guérir. Je serai au Winston à 20 heures, si tu veux m'y rejoindre. Ces gens doivent savoir que Bra Briefs est une princesse._ »

Goten sortit de la maison sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clés. il marqua un temps d'arrêt et soupira. Il fouilla machinalement dans sa poche et sortit une liasse de billets que Trunks avait accepté de lui prêter. Si Bra ne venait pas, il lui rendrait. Il n'en aurait plus l'utilité de toute façon. Il compta précautionneusement l'argent en espérant que ça suffirait.

Sa concentration fut troublée par un mouvement venant des marches du perron.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment une princesse, tu sais, dit Bra en apparaissant sur la plus haute d'entre elles.

Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas mangé le senzu.

- Tu es encore blessée ? demanda t-il sans réfléchir.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment blessée, non plus, murmura t-elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, incertain de ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Elle ne l'aida pas. Elle lui tourna le dos et laissa son regard errer sur la cour dévastée.

- Tu as fait le ménage mieux que moi, releva t-elle.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-il en s'approchant sans oser la toucher.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'inviter au Winston ou de me donner du « Princesse » à chaque phrase. J'ai passé deux années à croire que c'était ce qu'il me fallait mais je n'ai plus besoin de ça, reprit-elle.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

- Dis-moi juste, maintenant, si tu te sens seulement coupable ou si tout ça c'est plus que des excuses.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de l'embrasser longuement.


End file.
